Come Back
by winonathunder
Summary: It’s been almost five years since he left. Five years he left them, he left her. Others, already gave up the dream of being able to bring him back, as well as the dream of him coming back. All of them gave up, well maybe not all of them, not her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Prologue**

It's been almost five years since the youngest Uchiha left the village of Konohagakure and still he hasn't come home. Others already gave up the dream of the young Uchiha to come back; almost all of them for that matter gave up; except for her.

**--**

Day in and day out she visits the bench where he left her unconscious. It was always like this; she'd wait at least an hour in the morning and another hour in the evening. Though it brings back painful memories she never gave up, she never gave up the dream of seeing the one she loves deeply coming back from the gates.

Her friends were worried for her; she was still waiting for him after all these years. Naruto felt bad for not being able to fulfill the life time promise he made to the pink haired girl. He clenched both his fists; he felt weak and most of all he felt bad. He felt bad for not being able to keep his promise; it hurt him to realize the fact that his best friend/rival won't come back.

**--**

Another day passed and still the pink haired girl came into the view of the bench. She sat down reminiscing as the wind caressed her porcelain face. She sighed, "Another day of waiting," she whispered to herself.

A few minutes passed and she heard footsteps coming. She lifted her head up only to be greeted by a hyperactive blonde clad in orange. She smiled, "Ohayo Naruto," she greeted when the said boy sat down next to her.

The blonde boy grinned, "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. The said girl can't help but smile, "How's training going with Jiraiya-san?" she asked. Naruto scowled crossing his arms which made the girl giggle, "Ero-sennin said that my training is postponed, again," he said. Sakura nodded understandingly, "He said something about doing 'research'," Naruto added which caused the pink haired girl to twitch at the word 'research' "Pervert," the two said in unison.

**--**

Sakura shook her head and so did Naruto, "How's your training with Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed, "Tsunade-shishou is too busy with papers to train me personally," Sakura replied. Naruto nodded, "That or she just keeps drinking too much sake and gets too much hangovers," Naruto said which earned a hit on the head courtesy of Sakura.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, what was that for?!" Naruto whined. Sakura's right eye twitched, "That was for calling Tsunade-shishou an 'old lady' and for the sake thing," she said. The blonde boy muttered an apology before rubbing his aching head.

**--**

"Mou, Sakura-chan you should watch your strength," Naruto said still rubbing his aching head. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's childishness, "Well maybe if you keep your mouth shut you won't get hurt," Sakura said.

Silence ensued. Neither of them talked; they enjoyed it until Naruto broke the silence.

**--**

"You know he's not coming back," Naruto suddenly said looking at the pink haired girl from the corner of his eye. Sakura hung her head low, letting her bangs cover her eyes as she nodded slowly. Naruto sighed.

"So why wait?" the blonde boy asked. He heard the girl beside him sigh so he closed his eyes waiting for her response. Sakura took in a deep breath, "Because," she started, "B-because I-I l-love him," she stuttered. "Sakura," Naruto said in a low voice.

Sakura gulped, "I-I don't know okay? I just want to; I can't help it," Sakura said tears silently falling. Naruto sensed this and sighed. "Sakura, you can't keep waiting for him forever," Naruto pointed out patting the girl's back comfortingly. She sniffed.

"I-I know," she managed to say while wiping the tears away with her back part of her hand. "But I can't stop waiting for him; just can't," she said as she started to well up again. Naruto rubbed the pink haired girl's back soothingly.

**--**

"Shh, I know but you have to stop," Naruto cooed. Sakura hiccupped and nodded. "At least try to forget about him," Naruto said, "Move on Sakura-chan; move on," he said.

Sakura nodded and cried on Naruto's shoulder; vowing herself that from this day on she stops crying and will stop waiting for the long awaited arrival of a certain Uchiha. She's moving on, to a new and better life.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Onee-chan and Onii-chan should **R**ead and **R**eview!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1**

It's been exactly seven months since she promised to herself that she'll stop waiting for Sasuke and move on.

Within that seven months she changed everything; her wardrobe, her hairstyle and her dedication. She bought new clothes as a representation of her moving on and she let her hair grow back and now it reaches to her lower back.

**--**

From her red dress with black leggings, she changed her wardrobe to a red sleeveless turtleneck with black fitted pants. Her usual ninja sandals turned from blue to black but with a heel. She also wore elbow length fingerless gloves with metal plates. The blue cloth of her hitai-ate turned to red and she tied it to her waist along with her pouch.

**--**

She was woken up by a call from the Hokage requesting her presence. Of course she didn't have time to waste so she grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower she hurriedly dressed up and equipped the necessary things needed and brushed her teeth quickly. She also brushed her hair to look more presentable.

**--**

Within the fifteen minutes she finished everything, grabbed an apple from her kitchen before locking her door shut. She bit into the apple before doing the correct hand seals and poofed to the Hokage tower.

She arrived at the tower with a poof startling Naruto and surprisingly Kakashi who were waiting patiently for the last official member of the original Team 7 before entering Tsunade's office.

**--**

When they got in Tsunade signaled them to sit down; Naruto and Sakura sat down on the two chairs in front of the Hokage's desk while Kakashi positioned himself on the wall, his hands crossed.

Tsunade sipped the sake she has on her desk before looking at each one of the ninja in the room. Naruto was getting impatient, Sakura was calm and Kakashi pulled out his little orange book.

**--**

"Now," Tsunade said getting everybody's attention, "I called you all here because I have important news to share with you," she said. Sakura and Kakashi nodded their heads in understanding while Naruto nodded his head excitedly.

Tsunade's face turned grim which caused the three ninjas to gulp, "I've heard news that Orochimaru was killed along with the rest of his army in Sound," she said. Nobody dared to talk, "I've also gotten wind that Akatsuki will be planning another attack soon, though it's still not sure who the target/s is/are," she continued. Everybody nodded their heads.

**--**

Sakura's brows furrowed, "Then what happened to Sasuke-kun?" she suddenly asked causing the people in the room to jump slightly at the sudden question. Naruto and Kakashi nodded their heads. Tsunade propped her elbows up on her desk and intertwined her fingers then placed her chin above it, closing her eyes in the process. Silence enveloped the room.

Tsunade was thinking deeply while Sakura and Naruto were looking worried. Kakashi simply placed his book back to his pouch taking an interest in the conversation.

**--**

After what seemed like forever, Tsunade opened her eyes revealing almond colored orbs; she sighed, "It was rumored that he was seen at the village of Mist three days ago after the Sound's destruction," the blonde woman said calmly.

Naruto's eyes widened, "He was seen; at Mist? Why didn't you tell us?" the blonde boy asked question after question. Sakura lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes, "Naruto, it was just a rumor," Kakashi spoke.

The blonde boy frowned, "B-but sensei!" Naruto argued, "There's a fifty percent chance it's true and another fifty for it to be a lie," Kakashi answered. "It would simply be a waste of time and energy if we follow the rumors; which I doubt is even true," he added.

Naruto sighed in defeat and mimicked Sakura's pose. "We could've at least tried," Naruto muttered.

**--**

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, there weren't any evidences that will tell us that he was actually there at mist," she said. "The villagers only reported sightings," she continued, "And they all said it _looked _like him but it was mostly reported during the night," she said.

"So they weren't sure if it was really him," Sakura sadly said. Naruto sighed irritably and ran a tan hand through his golden blonde hair. Kakashi said nothing.

**--**

Sakura started to cry again, silently but it was obvious, with the way her shoulders shook and the sniffles heard. Naruto patted his pink haired friend's back sympathetically.

"Kuso; I promised not to cry over him anymore," Sakura choked, trying to stop herself from crying. "Mou, Sakura-chan, it isn't good bottling your emotions like that," Naruto whined. He heard a slight giggle from the kunoichi. He grinned.

Sakura stopped crying and wiped her tears away. "You're right," she sighed. Tsunade smirked.

**--**

"Onto other matters, I'm sending you, Sakura, Hinata and Michiko to a B-rank mission," Tsunade announced. The two jounins nodded their heads. Kakashi was ordered by the Hokage to fetch the two kunoichis mentioned earlier.

**--**

"Another mission?" a blue haired girl asked. The silver haired jounin nodded. "Okay; I'll be right over," the girl said. The older jounin nodded and started walking away. When he was at a good distance away he poofed away, leaving a trail of leaves. The blue haired jounin scoffed playfully, "Show off."

**--**

Kakashi arrived at the Hyuuga compound and was able to inform the needed Hyuuga about the mission briefing. The shy heiress nodded her head, "I-I'll be th-there," she stuttered. "Good; Ja," Kakashi said before suddenly disappearing. The violet haired kunoichi blinked twice before smiling, "He'll never change," she muttered.

**--**

Naruto and Sakura were waiting patiently for the arrival of the two members for the four-man cell that was needed for their mission. Hinata was the first to arrive greeting the Hokage politely before standing behind Naruto's chair, a faint blush visible on her cheeks. Sakura giggled which caused the blush on the Hyuuga heiress to deepen.

Soon enough the last member of the team came in, a grin plastered on her face. "Yo!" she greeted cheerfully before positioning herself behind Sakura's chair.

**--**

The Fifth explained the B-rank mission; to escort the Ambassador of Suna back to the hidden village of Sand. The blonde Hokage also stated that Gaara, the Kazekage, had an important scroll to give to the team that was to be given to Tsunade.

"You leave tomorrow; meet up with the charge at the South Gates by dawn," Tsunade instructed. "Hai," the four jounins responded. Tsunade nodded, "You may go," she said waving a dismissive hand. The four bowed before disappearing.

**--**

"Mou, I swear Tsunade-sama doesn't want me to have even a day's rest," Michiko whined. "I just got home from an A-rank mission and now another mission came up," she sighed. Hinata placed a delicate hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"Ano sa, ano sa, let's go to Ichiraku's ne?" Naruto suggested. Sakura sighed, the other two sweat dropped. But none the less they accompanied the blonde ramen loving jounin to the ramen stand.

Then suddenly both Sakura and Michiko grinned, "As long as Naruto's paying!" they shouted in unison before running towards the ramen stand. Naruto's jaw dropped; Hinata giggled.

**--**

Once Naruto regained his composure he smiled, "Well, at least they're happy, ne Hinata-chan?" he told/asked the violet haired girl. "Yeah; as long as they're happy," Hinata repeated, a blush appearing when she realized she was left to walk along side her long time crush. Luckily for her it was getting dark so Naruto didn't notice the blush on the heiress' face.

Naruto grinned and grabbed Hinata's hand, causing her to blush more, and ran towards the ramen stand where the girls were at.** -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2**

The team was already at the South Gates before dawn. Their charge didn't arrive until 15 minutes passed dawn, with Tsunade guiding the Ambassador to the assigned meeting place.

**--**

Sakura yawned. She was wearing her new clothes; the red sleeveless turtleneck with black fitted pants, her black but with heels ninja sandals, her elbow length fingerless gloves with metal plates, and her red hitae-ate tied to her waist along with her pouch.

**--**

Naruto rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. He was wearing his orange and black jumpsuit. His hitae-ate's cloth was turned to black. And the same insignia was still found on both of his sleeves, as well as on his back.

**--**

Hinata just stood there silently, waiting patiently, yawning once in a while. Her violet hair was grown and now it reaches her lower back like Sakura's. She still wore her hitae-ate around her neck. She wore her lavender colored jacket over her black shirt with fishnets. She also wore the same kind of pants like Sakura's and her ninja sandals were turned black.

**--**

Lastly, there was Michiko; she was stretching when the charge and the Fifth came. Her long midnight blue hair was tied into a low ponytail. Her bangs covered a part of her right eye. She was wearing a violet off the shoulders top with black fishnets covering the open parts of the top. She was also wearing khaki colored shorts. And like Sakura's hiae-ate, hers is green and used as a belt. Her sandals were like Hinata's.

**--**

The four greeted their charge and their village leader a good morning before they headed off. Tsunade appointed Sakura as leader for the team.

It wasn't long until rogue ninjas started attacking the group; a pathetic attempt of getting the Ambassador of Suna. Michiko released a shower of senbon needles and was able to hit the pressure points and vital points of the enemy before anyone could make a move. Sakura smirked, along with Naruto, "Good job; let's keep going."

**--**

It was noon and the team decided to take a break. They set up a temporary camp site in one of the many clearings in the forest. Sakura stayed with the charge at the camp. Naruto was assigned to scout the area. Michiko was assigned to get some fish for their lunch. And Hinata was assigned to make a fire and cook the fish Michiko caught.

**--**

Michiko arrived back at the camp site with five dead fishes on a stick and gave them to Hinata who placed it next to the fire she was able to make. Naruto arrived shortly after, "Everything's clear from here on until we reach the desert," he reported.

Each of them took one stick with a cooked fish on it and started eating. Sakura gave the fifth fish to their charge and ate it along with the rest. After eating they headed out again.

**--**

Michiko was checking her weapons pouch while walking; she was at the back with Naruto. The blonde boy however was talking about ramen and something about teasing Gaara. Michiko wasn't paying attention though; she was too busy to even bother.

Sakura was on the lookout for anything that may threaten them in any way. Hinata was also doing the same; checking with the two teammates at the back and asking the charge if he was okay.

**--**

The Ambassador was somewhat grateful that his escorts were kind and thoughtful; every once in a while one of the members of the team would ask him if he's alright or if he needed anything, he would kindly decline. He found himself chuckling at the blonde boy at his back getting hit on the head by the blue haired girl.

"Naruto, please, be quiet," she whined, "Demo Michiko-chan, I was getting to the good part," the blonde boy said, "I've heard that story since even before we started the mission," she said. The blonde boy sighed, "Fine." "Thanks," she smiled.

"Finally, peace," Sakura sighed out. Hinata giggled. Michiko also giggled. Naruto snorted. The Ambassador chuckled.

This routine went on until night came.

**--**

Soon it was night time and the group decided to set up camp. They were able to reach the end of the forest. Luckily the desert was only a few more meters away and they found a clearing where they could set up camp.

**--**

This time though Naruto was left with their charge and started telling him stories about ramen in his dreams.

Sakura decided to scout the area; Michiko collected wood for fire; Hinata was fishing; Naruto was at camp setting up the tents and at the same time, guarding the charge.

Once Naruto was able to put up the tents Michiko came back with Hinata. The blue haired girl started to make the fire while the violet haired girl placed the fishes near the soon-to-be fire.

The Hyuuga heiress then started helping Michiko in lighting up the fire. When the fire was successfully lit, Sakura came back reporting that everything was clear.

**--**

It was around 7:30 or so when the fishes were done. Each of them took a stick with a fish on it and started eating.

After they were finished with their dinner the Ambassador left the group with Naruto and went over to the lake where Hinata fished, they decided to bathe. The three girls remained and started to clean up a little before the two men came back.

**--**

When the Ambassador and Naruto came back, refreshed, the three girls then took their turn and bathed in the lake themselves. The Ambassador already went in his tent. Naruto was sitting by the fire, warming himself.

**--**

"This feels so good," Michiko said diving in the lake. Hinata and Sakura made a sound of agreement. "We shouldn't take long though," Hinata said rinsing her hair from the suds of the shampoo.

The girls finished rinsing themselves before getting out of the lake and drying themselves. Hinata didn't bother wearing her jacket, Sakura's red shirt changed to a black one; Michiko changed her shirt into a green shirt than the violet one.

The three kunoichis came back and Sakura announced the shifts for watch. Sakura took the first shift then after a few hours it would be Hinata's turn, then after her will be Naruto, and lastly will be Michiko before they head out again.

**--**

The three ninjas said their goodnights before heading into their tents. Sakura decided to sit by the fire and do some thinking.

**--**

"_He's not coming home; face it Sakura; move on," _she thought to herself.

"_**You know perfectly well you can't stop waiting; you love him too much to just stop," **_her inner voice said.

"_If I wait, I'll be wasting time; besides, it's not like he'll come home for me; if I keep waiting, the more I get hurt,"_

"_**That never stopped you before; you'd sacrifice anything for him,"**_

"_I don't want to get hurt anymore,"_

"_**But you love him,"**_

"_I can't keep waiting forever,"_

"_**Yes you can,"**_

"_I don't love him; he's hurt me too much,"_ she told herself, _"He can't return my feelings for him; he won't,"_

"_**But maybe someday he will; if you wait,"**_

"I can't," she said aloud. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I won't," she told herself, "Not anymore."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: R**ead and **R**eview!! Onegai!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 3**

After her little conversation with her inner voice her shift was over. She stood up and woke Hinata up.

**--**

The Hyuuga heiress yawned before leaving the warm tent and sat outside to watch over the camp. Sakura went in the tent and slept in her sleeping bag; she placed it at the other side of Michiko.

She lied down and soon sleep took over.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was running through the forest, I know it, I saw him, I had to go after him and beg him to come home._

_I saw him stop at a clearing, we were in the forest of Konoha, and I stopped a few meters away from him._

"_Why are you here, Sakura?" he asked, his voice still cold and he didn't even bother to turn around to face me._

"_Sasuke-kun," I whispered, "Is it really you?" I asked unsure of what I was seeing._

"_Answer the question Sakura," he said somewhat annoyed. I always did make him irritated, he hated me; loathed me._

**--**

_Silence came and I wasn't ready or in the right mind to break it. I just stared at him, at his back. My sight situated at the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt._

_A breeze came; the sound of leaves rustling was heard. My hair was going with the flow of the wind. Sasuke's hair was just ruffled by the wind._

**--**

"_Sakura," he called making me flinch slightly at the coldness of his voice._

"_Come home Sasuke-kun," I said firmly. He chuckled at my words, "Why should I?" he asked. "I can't get stronger with the training at the village so why should I?" he asked again._

"_We can help you Sasuke-kun; come home," I said. "No," he replied, "I'll never get stronger there,"_

**--**

"_You don't understand!" I said fighting back the tears threatening to fall. He turned around and was now facing me, a scowl on his face, "No, _you _don't understand!" he said angrily._

"_Nobody can ever understand me!" he shouted, "I understand! I'm willing to!" I shot back. He stiffened and his mouth was agape. His eyes narrowed, "Go home Sakura," he said icily._

"_No; I'm not leaving without you," I said stubbornly. Sasuke sighed irritably, "Go away; I don't need you, I don't need anyone."_

**--**

"_Sasuke-kun I-," I tried to say, "No! Go! Now!" he shouted, cutting me off. Tears fell freely from my eyes; I tried to hold them back but they fall anyways. I covered my eyes for a moment, trying to stop the flow of tears. When I looked up he was gone._

**--**

_Sasuke was gone, again. I wasn't able to do anything, again. I'm too weak. I felt my heart shatter, again. I cried for him, again._

_Suddenly a sharp shooting pain came and I shot up._

**--**

Sakura shot up from her sleeping bag when she heard metal against metal outside. She checked her sides and Michiko wasn't in her place anymore, she was most likely fighting outside.

The pink haired girl stood up and rushed out of the tent and entered the fight. There were currently at least 15 ninjas fighting off against the three Konoha ninjas. She swung a kunai at the nearest ninja rendering him unconscious.

**--**

_Hinata's P.O.V_

I was sitting down next to the fire place warming myself. I hugged myself when another breeze came by.

I still felt sleepy from when Sakura-chan woke me up. I blushed when I remembered my dream; it was me and Naruto going on a date but then I frowned slightly when I remembered Sakura looking a bit gloomy when she went in the tent.

**--**

"_She was probably thinking of Uchiha-san again," _I thought to myself. I was about to stand up when I sensed a presence nearby. I was certain that Naruto-kun and the others were asleep but then who was the person/people I feel?

I grabbed a hold of my kunai that I set down a while ago and when I twirled around I was right on time, I was able to deflect the incoming shuriken. I activated my bloodline limit, "Byakuugan!" I shouted.

**--**

I was able to see at least 15 ninjas around me. Luckily none were near the tent of the Ambassador. I started to attack the intruders silently as possible as to not awake my sleeping teammates. But alas Naruto-kun came out of his tent and shouted out his battle cry attacking the six ninjas nearest him.

**--**

Soon I saw Michiko-chan fighting off 3 more ninjas and then shortly after that I saw Sakura-chan emerge our tent and attacked the lone ninja nearest her.

I was able to defeat at least four ninjas while Naruto-kun defeated the six he fought, Sakura-chan was working on yet another ninja and Michiko-chan finished the three ninjas she was fighting against off.

**--**

_Normal P.O.V_

Everybody wiped sweat off of their foreheads before grinning proudly. "Is anybody hurt?" Sakura asked. Being a medic nin, it was her duty to make sure her team were unharmed and fully healed.

The pink haired girl ordered Naruto to check on their charge before approaching Hinata to heal her cuts. Michiko sat down next to Hinata seeing it was her turn when Sakura finished closing the violet haired girl's wounds.

**--**

Naruto came back from their charge's tent and made a thumb's up signaling that their charge was okay. He then came and sat beside Michiko who was being healed by Sakura. Hinata started to pick up the weapons she used during the fight and wiping them with a cloth to make them clean.

**--**

Once Sakura was finished tending to Michiko she then turned to Naruto and sighed. "Must you get these much wounds with every fight?" she asked. Naruto laughed nervously before wincing when the pink haired medic placed a hand on one of Naruto's many wounds and started healing him.

Michiko followed Hinata's suit and started to pick up the weapons used in the battle. When Sakura was finished with healing the wounds of her blonde teammate the two kunoichis, Michiko and Hinata, were already done with picking up the different weapons in the battle area. Naruto and Michiko yawned and went back to their tents for more sleep.

**--**

Sakura decided to follow Michiko back to the tent so Hinata was left alone again. But it wasn't long until she would have to wake Naruto up for his shift.

The lone Hyuuga sat back down near the fire and started poking it to give it more heat. She sighed and started to think.

"_I should tell Naruto-kun that I love him soon," _she thought then sighed. _"But I don't want to be rejected or worse, humiliate myself in front of him; what should I do?"_

**--**

"_This isn't helping; maybe I should ask Michiko-chan or Sakura-chan for some advice," _she smiled to herself, _"I'll ask them for help," _she concluded in her mind. She stood up and walked over to Naruto's tent and woke him up. "I-it's your t-turn."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Don't forget to leave a **R**eview after you **R**ead!! .


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 4**

Once Naruto's shift was over he woke Michiko up for her shift. He didn't bother to get back to his tent for sleep because something was bugging him and he thought that Michiko could help him with his problem.

**--**

Michiko was busy cleaning one of her many senbon needles when Naruto decided to ask her but the blue haired jounin cut him off, "You want advice about Hinata-chan?" she asked, a smirk plastered on her face. Naruto turned crimson red.

"H-how'd you n-know?" he asked nervously, "Is it that obvious?" he asked again. Michiko nodded.

**--**

"Uh, so, what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked. Michiko shrugged, "Ask her out," she deadpanned. Naruto sweat dropped, "As in like a date?" he asked, making sure he heard right. Michiko nodded again.

"But it isn't that easy!" Naruto wailed, flailing his arms to exaggerate. Michiko sighed, "Ask her out for ramen," she advised. Naruto stopped wailing and flailing his arms, "That's a great idea!" he exclaimed. Michiko shushed him, "Be quiet! The others are still sleeping!" she hissed. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Naruto stood up and went back in his tent, "Thanks," he said before zipping up the tent.

**--**

Michiko continued cleaning her senbon needles when she heard a zipper of a tent open. She cracked open an eye and saw Hinata nearing her; sitting beside her.

Hinata was fidgeting and wasn't left unnoticed, "You want advice?" she asked, smirking inwardly when Hinata stiffened and slowly nodded her head. "Let me guess," Michiko said, "It's about Naruto?" she asked causing the girl beside her to gasp.

**--**

"I-is it r-really th-that o-obvious?" Hinata stammered. Michiko nodded her head. She then heard a sigh from the Hyuuga. "What should I do?" Hinata asked, twirling a lock of her violet hair. "I m-mean, what should I say?" she stammered again.

"Ask him out?" Michiko suggested picking up another needle. Hinata gulped, "H-how? W-what i-f he r-rejects m-me?" she stuttered. She felt Michiko smirk beside her, _"What's she smirking for?" _Hinata thought/asked herself.

"He won't," Michiko said easing Hinata's worries. "B-but, what if," Hinata started but was cut off, "He won't, trust me; and your saying 'if' 'if he'll reject you' which I doubt," Michiko said firmly.

"Oh- o-okay then," Hinata sighed out, "Thanks," she said before hugging the blue haired girl. "No problem," she said before Hinata walked back to the tent.

**--**

"_I hope they get together soon," _Michiko thought to herself, finishing the needles and packing them.

"_**I also hope that you and Kiba-kun get together soon too," **_Michiko's Inner said. The real Michiko blushed.

**--**

The sun was coming up. Soon the group will be out on the road again. It's already been a day since they left Konohagakure and now they were near the desert border of Sunagakure.

**--**

Sakura was the first one up. She stretched for a while before waking up the Hyuuga heiress; after that she left the tent.

When outside the tent she saw the Ambassador coming out of his own tent and Naruto from his tent.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" the Ambassador greeted cheerily. "Ohayo," the ninjas greeted back.

**--**

When the sun was visible the leader, Sakura, decided to head out. Naruto was assigned to scout their area while Hinata and Michiko were assigned to clean up their camp site; not letting a single trace shown that they were there.

Once all the tasks were done they headed out into the desert that surrounds the hidden village of Sand.

They walked for what seemed like forever until Naruto spotted something vaguely familiar.

**--**

The blonde ninja began pumping his fists up in the air, "Yosh! We're almost there!" he yelled excitedly. The three kunoichis giggled but felt just as excited as Naruto was. The Ambassador felt a wave of relief for getting this far without much hassle.

The hyperactive blonde took a step forward then suddenly kunais and shurikens appeared out of nowhere and began shooting towards the unsuspecting blonde. Naruto's eyes widened and got out his own kunai.

But before he could deflect any, Sakura and Hinata were already by his side and began deflecting the barrage of weapons for him. Michiko was by the Ambassador's side, making sure none of the stray weapons reach the diplomat.

**--**

Once everything was clear Sakura decided to take her chance to speak, "Naruto! Be more careful!" Sakura scolded; "You could've gotten seriously hurt!" Michiko and Hinata added. The blonde boy sulked, "I could've handled it on my own," he muttered, "You _could've_," Sakura repeated, "But you _didn't_," Michiko pointed out.

"I was about to," Naruto said, "A-any s-second later, y-you could've g-gotten hit," Hinata stammered. Naruto sighed in defeat; the Ambassador looked highly amused by the outcome.

A few meters away, a two pairs of eyes were watching the group of Konoha nins intently. One had narrowed eyes while the other one reflected amusement. The said group of ninjas was oblivious to the eyes watching them from afar.

**--**

The Ambassador chuckled bringing the four Konoha nins back to reality. Sakura apologized on Naruto's behavior and actions. The Sand diplomat just waved it off, "It's nothing; let's move on," he said.

The ninjas nodded and started to walk again; this time they were able to reach the gates of the hidden village in peace. They dropped the charge off at his office then headed off towards the Kazekage's office.

**--**

They arrived at the door with Temari and Kankuro's help. Temari knocked on the door and a soft "Come in," was heard from inside. Kankuro nodded to the four Konoha ninjas, signaling them to go in while Temari opened the door.

"Gaara, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan and Michiko-chan are here," Temari said peeking inside her brother's office.

**--**

The red haired boy looked up from the documents he was holding and let the four Konoha nins in. Once inside, Sakura and Hinata sat down on the two chairs available in front of Gaara's desk.

"Konnichiwa, Kazekage-sama," Sakura, Hinata and Michiko greeted; "Yo, Gaara," Naruto greeted, more casually than the girls. The Kazekage nodded his head in acknowledgement.

**--**

Sakura's smile faded into a serious face, "Tsunade-sama said something about a scroll to be delivered to her?" Sakura asked. Naruto and the others nodded. "Aa," Gaara replied.

Gaara began shuffling some papers on his desk before opening a drawer to his left and getting out a scroll which has a seal that was most likely a seal only the Kages can break. He handed the scroll to Sakura who handed it to Hinata to be placed in her pouch. Sakura glanced at Hinata who smiled in return, patting her pouch, meaning that the scroll was safely kept.

Sakura and Hinata stood up from their seats and bowed politely, "Thank you for your time, Kazekage-sama," the three kunoichis said in unison. Naruto simply grinned, causing the young Kazekage to smile a small smile; but a smile none the less.

**--**

The group left the Kazekage tower and into the streets of the Sand village until Temari and Kankuro showed up.

The two sand siblings were able to convince the four Konoha nins to stay for the night and to just head off home tomorrow morning. At first Sakura declined but Naruto was able to convince her to let the team stay. The two siblings smiled and led the group to the finest Inn in the village.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Onee-chan and Onii-chan, make sure you **R**eview!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the four young Konoha Jounins were up and fully recharged; they checked out of the Inn they stayed at and began walking through the quiet and cool streets of Suna.

**--**

Coincidentally, the Kage of the hidden village "happen" to pass by along with his two siblings who were grinning from ear to ear; the young Kazekage simply looked annoyed.

"Ohayo Gaara!" Naruto waved. Gaara nodded in response; the four kunoichis were laughing nervously, Kankuro was snickering from behind Temari. Naruto looked crestfallen for a second but returned back to his hyper, cheery self in a split of a second.

**--**

"I'm assuming Temari-san and Kankuro-san made you to stop by and see us off?" Sakura giggled. Gaara nodded slowly; the three Konoha girls giggled even more. Gaara sighed irritably.

Once the girls calmed down Gaara gave no time to ask the group and started walking off to the exit of the village. The six ninjas sighed; leave it to Gaara to ruin the somewhat joyful moment. After standing there awkwardly, they decided to follow Gaara.

**--**

Once at the gates Temari hugged each of the girls of the Konoha team goodbye. Naruto shook hands with the two brothers. Kankuro uneasily hugged the group goodbye. Gaara smirked and nodded in farewell.

The four Konoha ninjas nodded before dashing away from the Sand Siblings; they began leaping into the sand until they reached a familiar rock. Sakura gave the team some time to rest.

**--**

"Okay, so far we've managed to get 12 miles away from the village gates in," Sakura announced, trying to remember the time they left the village, "20 minutes," Hinata said, completing Sakura's statement; the said girl smiled as thanks.

After roughly ten minutes, the team headed out once again.

**--**

Soon enough it was already sun set and they managed to arrive at the borders of Konoha and Suna in a span of a day, pretty good if they say so themselves. Naruto suggested making camp at a nearby clearing he saw earlier.

Sakura ordered Naruto to scout the area first before they set the camp for tonight. The blonde boy nodded and jumped to a tree branch across from where they were.

**--**

Five minutes since Naruto left the group he came back grinning; "All clear," he said, doing the "good guy" pose. The girls, except Hinata, rolled their eyes; Hinata giggled to herself.

Team Sakura set up their campsite; Sakura went out to fish their dinner, Hinata put up the tents, Michiko looked for firewood, Naruto helped the blue haired girl in collecting the wood.

**--**

_With Naruto and Michiko_

"You should've stayed at base to help Hina-chan with the tents," Michiko said irritably; Naruto kept ranting about his plans on how to ask the Hyuuga heiress to a date, and currently Michiko didn't like the ideas.

**--**

"Then how about this: I casually come up to her and ask her if she wants to go to Ichiraku's with me," Naruto said, for the sixth time. Michiko grunted, not bothering to respond.

"Take her somewhere romantic," Michiko suggested, picking up another twig. "Yeah, but where?" Naruto countered handing Michiko a fairly large twig. The blue haired kunoichi shrugged.

**--**

"I think this is enough," Michiko muttered, heading back to the campsite, not bothering to call Naruto who was still ranting out his plans to ask Hinata out.

He didn't notice Michiko leave and continued to talk, "Then I'll- hey! Where'd you go? Hello?"

**--**

_Back at the campsite_

Sakura already came back with the fish and Hinata was finished with the tents.

Michiko came out from the bushes carrying the firewood; Naruto wasn't with her, making the violet haired girl worry. Michiko caught this and smiled reassuringly, "He's fine." All the lavender eyed girl did was nod.

**--**

The fire was already up and the fish was already cooking when a certain orange suited ninja stumbled out of the bushes, startling the three kunoichis.

Sakura and Michiko were about to throw shurikens/senbon needles at the intruder when they noticed the trespasser was clad in orange and put their weapons away. Hinata rushed over to the fallen blonde.

The Hyuuga heiress knelt beside the blonde Jounin, "D-daijoubu N-naruto-kun?" Hinata worriedly asked, helping the blonde up. She received muffled thanks from the orange suited ninja.

**--**

Hinata helped her long time crush sit down next to the fire and handed him the cooked fish. Naruto smiled wearily at the girl before eating the fish. The girls heard incoherent words coming from the blonde boy; something about hot water and noodles. The girls needn't push the subject further knowing that he'll just rant about his favorite food: ramen.

After eating, Naruto volunteered to take the first shift of watching for the night until dusk. Hinata reluctantly agreed while the other two girls shrugged.

**--**

"Wake one of us up if you decide to head back to your tent for some shut eye," Sakura instructed before disappearing to her tent. The blonde boy nodded in understanding and took his post. Michiko followed Sakura's lead and also disappeared to her tent.

**--**

All that's left was a nervous looking Hinata and an edgy Naruto.

"O-oyasumi Naruto-kun; th-thanks for t-taking the first sh-shift tonight," Hinata stammered before quickly kissing the blonde boy's cheek and disappearing quickly to her own tent.

Naruto was shocked by the sudden happenings and unconsciously placing a hand over to where Hinata's lips were at just a while ago and smiled dreamily.

**--**

Inside Hinata's tent the said girl was under her the covers of her sleeping bag smiling a somewhat victorious smile.

"_I just kissed Naruto-kun!" _she screamed in her mind.

"_**Yeah but it was just on the cheek," **_her Inner voice countered; Hinata's eyebrows furrowed but smiled afterwards.

"_Still, a kiss is a kiss!" _she shot back, not listening to what her Inner started saying.

She smiled contentedly and started drifted off to sleep.

**--**

On the other hand, outside, a happy Naruto was dancing freely and silently.

"_Hinata-chan kissed me! Dattebayo!" _he kept chanting in his mind; his inner dancing around in circles, throwing confetti all over the place. The outer Naruto was also dancing, crossing out the confetti throwing.

Not too long, he stopped dancing and plopped down on a log near the fireplace, a childish grin on his handsome features. He was also panting due to the nonstop dance routine he just did.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: R**ead and **R**eview!! D


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 6**

Morning finally came. The team of Konoha nins were already up.

Michiko patrolled the area. Hinata and Sakura packed up the tents and Naruto made sure no traces of them being in the area were left behind.

As soon as Michiko came back and reported some sightings of rogue ninjas a few miles away from their current location, the team set off. Naruto made some comments about the ninjas Michiko saw; the girls chose to ignore it.

"W-we should b-be b-back home by s-sun d-down," Hinata managed to say. Sakura and the others nodded.

**--**

Michiko sensed a presence nearby; she lifted a hand in signal. The others stopped. Sakura nodded to Hinata who activated her Byakuugan and began scanning the area. She held up three fingers.

Naruto looked somewhat surprised, "I was thinking around five or six, but three?" he asked. Sakura sighed, "It would do; we need to head back to Konoha as soon as possible," she said.

**--**

"Do you think Tsunade-baa-chan would add this to our pay?" the blonde boy suddenly asked, evading an incoming kick from the rouge ninja. Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped; Michiko shrugged.

**--**

It took at least fifteen full minutes of fighting before the three rogue ninjas finally gave up, "Aw come on! Giving up already?" Naruto taunted; no effect whatsoever from the three bandits.

Naruto fell back, anime style. Michiko and Sakura sighed irritably; Hinata chose not to do anything about it.

**--**

"The question is," Michiko began, knocking one of the three criminals out cold. The others' raised an eyebrow, signaling her to continue. "Why attack _us_?" she finished. The others remained in a questioning look.

The blue haired nin sighed and took out three pieces of papers from her pouch; it was three "Wanted" posters. The other three Konoha nins stared at the papers with widened eyes.

**--**

"Th-these a-a-are," Naruto stuttered, gulping. The other two also gulped, minus the stutters. Michiko nodded.

"Matsuo Kyo," Michiko said out loud, pointing to the man with dirty blonde hair, "700,000 Ryo"

Then she pointed to the black haired man with a beard, "Terada Norio; 300,000 Ryo"

And she pointed to the last one, the one with red hair and a pierced ear, "Iwasaki Hisoka; from 650,000 Ryo to 874,000 Ryo"

**--**

"I still d-don't understand," Hinata said, clearly confused. Michiko put back the three papers back into her pouch. "They usually attack higher ups: diplomats, high ranked civilians like shop owners, well-known people," she explained.

Her brows furrowed, "Not ninjas; they attack anyone _but _ninjas," she added. Sakura snorted, "They probably thought we were weak; three girls plus a loud-mouth," she said. Michiko shrugged.

**--**

"Anyhow, we'll just take them back with us and ANBU can take over," Naruto happily said, picking up the two unconscious men.

"C-can you c-carry t-two of them a-all th-the way b-back?" Hinata shyly asked the blonde while Michiko picked up the red haired man. Sakura signaled them to move and they began hopping from tree to tree.

**--**

After forty minutes of hopping the two men Naruto was carrying began to struggle. Sakura stopped, causing the others to stop as well. Sakura put on an impassive face but the three can clearly distinguish that she was annoyed to no end.

"Shut up!" she yelled, knocking out the two men with a hard, painful blow to the head. She smirked afterwards, "That should shut you up until next week," she said. Her three companions cringed; Sakura was _really _scary if you get on her nerves.

**--**

It was nearly sun set by the time Sakura's team came back at the gates of Konoha; along with the three unconscious ex-shinobis. Luckily for them, Kakashi and Asuma were the ones on duty.

The two, more of Asuma, noticed the arrival of the team and immediately helped them out; the two older Jounins took the three rogue ninjas away and they instructed the team to head to Tsunade's office at once.

The team nodded in understanding, did some hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The silver haired Jounin smiled nostalgically under his mask.

**--**

Naruto and his three teammates poofed just outside the Hokage's office; Naruto swung the door open, "Tsunade-baa-chan!" he hollered, waking the Gondaime up from her dreamless slumber and back into the real world with a nasty hangover.

**--**

Sakura came in right after Naruto's sudden intrusion, "Naruto-baka!" she scolded; the two teammates sighed, "Naruto/Naruto-kun, you should knock before entering," the two said, more calmer than the pink haired kunoichi.

"Naruto, shut up!" Tsunade angrily said, clutching her head because of the hangover. Sakura sighed; more calm than before and walked next to her former teacher. She placed her hands on Tsunade's temples and green chakra soon engulfed her hands.

Tsunade's frown soon turned to a satisfied smile; she thanked her former apprentice as she withdrew her hands from the Gondaime's head. She smiled slightly before proceeding next to her team.

**--**

"So," the hazel eyed woman started, shuffling some scattered papers on her wooden desk. "Mission report," she said, looking up from the papers to the four Jounins. Their team captain, Sakura, spoke up and told their village leader that they were able to escort the diplomat back to his own village and how they encountered the three wanted rogue ninjas on their way back.

Tsunade nodded, "And the scroll?" Tsunade asked. Hinata gave out a somewhat squeak and handed the blonde woman the scroll the Kazekage gave them when they were at Sand. Michiko took out the three "Wanted" posters from her pouch and handed them to the Gondaime.

The blonde woman frowned, "So you were able to knock them out and bring them to custody?" the Fifth asked, making sure she heard correctly. The four Jounins proved the fact correct by nodding their heads.

**--**

The Fifth sighed them smiled warmly at the four ninjas, "Good job," she congratulated. She earned a faint "thank you" coming from the three kunoichis and a loud "thanks" from the lone shinobi of the team. "Be alert for upcoming missions," the Gondaime announced.

Tsunade smirked, "Dismissed," she said loudly, causing the team (except Sakura) to flinch. The three kunoichis and the shinobi bowed slightly before Sakura and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Hinata and Michiko behind. The three females left in the Hokage's office sweat dropped, _"They're just like Kakashi/Kakashi-sensei," _the three thought.

**--**

A week passed since the escort of the Ambassador of Sand back to his village and the Gondaime received shocking news. She called for the Rookie Nine, Team Gai plus Team Kasumi (Michiko's team) to the Hokage Tower immediately.

Once the requested ninjas came into the office, they can't help but notice the serious look on the Gondaime's face.

**--**

Tsunade coughed slightly, earning the attention of the several ninjas in the office. She looked up from her papers at hand and looked at each of the shinobi and kunoichi in the room; mostly at Naruto and Sakura.

**--**

"It's Uchiha Sasuke," she said calmly; Naruto and Sakura stiffened, "He's back." Everybody stood their, shocked.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Ooh! Cliffie!!

Don't forget to **r**ead and **r**eview!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto stammered, "S-sa-su-ke?" Tsunade nodded. The rest chose to be quiet; they knew how the blonde boy and the pink haired girl were sensitive about the matter. By now, Sakura's head was hung low, her bangs covering her eyes.

The people in the room went anxiously silent when Sakura spoke up, "Sasuke…kun…is back…?"

**--**

Ino and the girls went up to the pink haired girl, trying to help her avoid the tears they knew that will eventually fall. But they were surprised, mostly the boys and the Hokage, when the pink haired girl looked up she had an impassive face.

Tsunade's eyes went wide, "You're not happy he's back?" she asked nervously. The pink haired Jounin shook her head, "Why should I?" she countered. "But I thought you-," the Hokage tried to say but was cut off by her former apprentice, "I don't; not anymore," she said firmly.

Everybody, excluding Naruto and the girls were stunned by the news. Once Tsunade and the rest regained their composure they stared wide eyes at the pink haired girl who had an impassive face.

**--**

"Is there anything else we need to know Tsunade-sama?" Michiko asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the brought up topic. Tsunade cleared her throat, "Other than that the Uchiha has returned; nothing more," she said. The seven ANBU: Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai and Sumiteru, and the eight Jounins: Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Michiko and Ryosei, nodded their heads in understanding.

"Dismissed," Tsunade said, "Except for Naruto, Sai and Sakura," she added. The rest, excluding the threesome left the Hokage's office. Naruto and Sakura seated down on the two chairs available in front of the Hokage's desk while Sai remained standing.

**--**

"Now I know this must be shocking for you three," Tsunade said closing her eyes. Naruto nodded furiously, Sakura and Sai made no comment. "Well at least for one of you," Tsunade sighed.

**--**

"Why would the traitor come back?" Sai asked. Naruto flinched, knowing that Sakura might blow a fuse, which surprisingly didn't happen. This went unnoticed by Tsunade and Sai. The three other ninjas had a questioning look on their faces; the pink haired kunoichi shrugged carelessly, "I don't know and frankly, I could care less," she said emotionlessly.

"That hurts, Sakura," a deep voice suddenly said. The two Jounins and lone ANBU jumped, "S-Sasuke!" the three screamed. The lone Uchiha smirked, Sai's and Sakura's eyes narrowed, Naruto had an excited look etched on his face.

**--**

Sakura looked away and Sasuke felt hurt, but he didn't show it though- too much pride at stake if he let it show. Sai's eyes remained narrowed. Naruto was oblivious to Sakura's and Sai's reactions.

**--**

"Hn," the raven haired teen grunted. Sakura scoffed, "Still the same I see," she said icily. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura's comment, so did the rest. Naruto was about to say something when Sakura spoke up.

"Tsunade-shishou, may I leave now; I see no reason for me to stay," she asked/pointed out. Tsunade nodded dumbly. The pink haired girl stood up from her seat and brushed past the Uchiha, without even saying a goodbye and left the office.

**--**

Once she was out of the office and they were sure she was completely gone Naruto spoke up, voicing everyone's thoughts, "What was that all about?"

**--**

Sakura was on her way to Ino's place; she needed to talk to someone and Ino just happens to be the right person right now. She couldn't help but spill some unwanted tears on the way.

"_Just when I was getting used to not having him around he shows up and ruins everything!" _she thought angrily, furiously wiping the tears away, only to be replaced by new ones.

**--**

It took her longer than expected to reach Yamanaka's Flower Shop- Ino's family's business. Luckily for her, when she entered the flower shop Ino was the one tending at the counter.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop; how…may…I…" she trailed off, completely stopping and rushed over to the sobbing kunoichi. "Forehead girl! What's wrong?" she asked, ushering her best friend inside her home- which was behind the store.

**--**

"Ino I c-can't t-take i-it a-anymore!" Sakura screamed in between sobs and hiccups. Ino sighed; she knew something like this was bound to happen when/if Sasuke came back. Ino comforted her friend while grabbing the phone and calling the other girls.

"I need you guys here at my place ASAP; Sakura's down," the blonde kunoichi said through the phone. Coincidentally, both Tenten and Michiko were at Hinata's place so she didn't have to call the others' houses.

"W-we'll be r-right over, Ino-chan," Hinata stuttered before hanging up. Ino also hung up soon after and comforted Sakura more before the girls get here.

**--**

It wasn't long before the bell on the shop's door jingled; signaling that it was either a customer or the girls coming in. Ino left the hysterical kunoichi on the couch while she went to the shop to greet whoever came in.

"Ino-chan!" the three girls exclaimed in unison, rushing over to the said girl when she came out from the other room. The said girl looked up and gave a tired look, "Is it that bad?" Tenten asked. Ino nodded.

"She came here already crying her heart out," Ino explained, leading the group to where she left Sakura. When they got there they weren't surprised to see a shaken Sakura with red puffy eyes and a red nose.

**--**

Sakura looked devastated to say the least; the girls all hugged the fragile girl. Sakura began choking down a sob but Ino and the others shook their heads, "You should let it all out," Michiko advised, giving a reassuring smile.

She did what she was told, she cried and she cried, she also ranted on and on about how _his_ arrival made her life miserable in a matter of minutes; she let it all out. "It's okay Sak," Tenten and Hinata cooed, "Let it all out," Ino repeated.

**--**

Michiko stood up, "I'll go get some ice cream," she suggested. "We're all out of ice cream," Ino said sadly.

Michiko smiled warmly, "No worries; I'll go to the store and but some," she said. "D-do you m-mind if you b-buy chocolate flavor?" Sakura asked weakly. Michiko shook her head, "I don't mind; it is for you," she said before running out the room. "I'll go help her out," Hinata said.

When Hinata got out of the flower shop, she instantly spotted Michiko not too far away, "Michiko-chan!" she called out. The said girl stopped and turned around to whoever called her name. "Hey; are you coming along?" Michiko asked once the violet haired girl was able to catch up with her. "Yeah," Hinata replied, catching her breath.

**--**

"So after you killed the snake-bastard and his lackeys, then what?" Naruto said/asked to his best friend/rival. The youngest Uchiha sighed, "I killed the rest of what was left in Sound," he said monotonously. The blonde boy nodded, slurping down his ramen. The raven haired teen didn't pay attention to what the "dead-last" was saying but he was too deep in thought to listen.

**--**

He kept thinking about the changes that had happened during his absence. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone- even himself, he missed his _home._

He thought about Sakura's reaction when he showed his presence back at the Hokage's office. He noted how at first his pink haired ex-teammate looked utterly shocked then turned into an impassive one, much like to his own. He also saw the look of hurt and regret in her eyes. Then he thought about the reason why he even bothered to come back…

**--**

"So then we beat up these guys who thought they were able to get us easily," Naruto boasted, _"Why did I come back?" _this question remained unanswered when he was snapped out of his thoughts when the blonde Jounin shook him, hard.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Onee-chan and Onii-chan should think of **R**eading and then **R**eview!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 8**

_At the Hokage Tower_

Tsunade was holding a folder containing a recent and not to mention dangerously high mission. She was scanning the contents of the folder, "This is bad," she muttered to herself.

She was about to call for Shizune when the raven haired woman came bursting in the office. "Ah, Shizune I was about to call you," the blonde woman said, placing the folder down and looking up to her former apprentice.

**--**

The Gondaime noticed that Shizune was panting and was sweating, "What's wrong Shizune?" she asked, worried about her former apprentice's condition. The raven haired woman took in a deep breath, "It's N-Naruto-kun," she breathed out. This statement only worried Tsunade more.

"What about him?" Tsunade asked cautiously, feeling somewhat afraid of Shizune's answer. Shizune took in another big breath, "Akatsuki," she managed to say before collapsing on the floor. Tsunade immediately rushed over to her former apprentice, called a Jounin then instructed the Jounin to take care of Shizune then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**--**

Tsunade reappeared near the usual training grounds of Naruto; she was expecting uprooted trees and debris everywhere but found the area completely empty. She was about to turn around when an explosion was heard in the inner part of the forest. The blonde Hokage raced towards where smoke began to appear.

**--**

She arrived at the place where the smoke was at its thickest. She wasn't nearly as shocked about her surroundings than what she saw. It was Naruto, in his kyuubi form, with five tails. Tsunade cursed under her breath and did some hand seals. Once she did the last seal another shadow clone of her appeared.

"Go back to the village and call Yamato and Kakashi," the real Tsunade said. The clone Tsunade nodded and started tree hopping back to the village.

**--**

A raven haired teen looked up, "Tch. That dobe," Sasuke muttered when he saw the smoke from the forests near by the old team seven training grounds. "What did he do this time?" he asked to no one in particular as he started walking casually over the place where the smoke is erupting.

**--**

A girl with pink hair zoomed past the young Uchiha, _"What the?!" _he thought to himself, regaining his balance. "Sakura; wait up!" Ino shouted running after her friend, the other girls also zoomed past the young Uchiha running after their pink haired friend.

**--**

Sasuke stuck out a hand and was able to catch two of the four running girls. "Sasuke-san!" the two shouted as they were pulled back. "Let us go!" Michiko shouted; Hinata decided to keep quiet. Sasuke let Hinata down but still had Michiko up. This resulted to Michiko thrashing about; demanding the young Uchiha to let her down, but was ignored.

"Why are you after Sakura?" he asked the calm violet haired girl. "S-Sakura-chan and the rest o-of us were w-walking a-around the v-village th-then she s-started t-to run t-towards the forest," the Hyuuga heiress replied shyly. The raven-haired teen gave a curt nod and put the furious looking Michiko down.

**--**

"Me, Sakura-chan and Hina-chan had a gut feeling that Naruto's was in trouble," Michiko huffed out. "As soon as she heard Naruto's name accompanied by "trouble" she started sprinting towards the forest," she added. Sasuke felt an unfamiliar feeling at the pit of his stomach; was he jealous? Or was he worried or was it something else?

He shook his head; he'll have time to figure it out later. When he looked back to where the smoke was coming from he also noticed that the two girls by his side had started to sprint towards the forest. He didn't have a choice but to follow them, seeing that he was going there anyways.

**--**

Pink appeared from a bush near the clearing, "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered the clearing where she presumed the blonde boy was. Ino and Tenten were able to enter the clearing as well, "Forehead!" Ino shouted catching up to her pink haired friend, with Tenten near. Soon Hinata and Michiko also came into the clearing, as well as Sasuke.

Nobody dared say a word or make anymore movements. The smoke was clearing up and they were beginning to see figures, a bit fuzzy, but they knew it wasn't Naruto.

**--**

Once the smoke cleared they all gasped, except for Sasuke and Michiko. "Deidara!" they all exclaimed, this time except for Sasuke. The blonde Akatsuki looked up, a smrik plastered on his face.

"It's so good to see you again, yeah!" he exclaimed, sarcasm dripping in every word he said. "Where's Naruto/Naruto-kun?!" the rest demanded. Deidara snorted, "Like I'll tell you, yeah!" he mused.

**--**

"Where is he?" Sakura demanded, the others decided to keep quiet. Hinata activated her Byakuugan and searched the rest of the clearing. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and also began searching for his best friend/rival.

"He's at least 23 miles away from us," both teens announced, loud enough for just the group to hear.

"Sakura, go find Naruto," Ino said, "Me and Ino will handle this," Tenten added. Sakura was a bit hesitant at first but trusted the girls that they'll come out victorious. She nodded and signaled the other two girls to follow her. Sasuke trailed behind.

**--**

"_Where are they?"_ Tsunade asked to herself irritably as she hopped to yet another tree. The blonde woman was following a good distance away from the Kyuubi vessel. _"At this rate, the whole forest will crumble to ashes,"_ she thought again, taking a glance at the destruction Naruto was creating around the area.

**--**

Naruto, in his Kyuubi form, stopped dead at his tracks. Tsunade also stopped and began analyzing the situation more intensely. Currently Naruto was at his fifth tail, signs showing that his sixth tail will appear soon made Tsunade fear the safety of the village even more. "Naruto, what on earth made you this way?" she asked herself quietly.

Naruto started sniffing the area for a scent of the thing or person he was looking for. He narrowed his eyes and saw Tsunade not to far from him; Tsunade noticed this and froze. The Kyuubi boy paid no heed to Tsunade's presence and started dashing through the forest grounds in search for whatever he was looking for.

**--**

The blonde haired Hokage sighed out, _"He must have learned how to control his self in this sort of situations," _Tsunade thought, thinking about the time when Naruto, in his Kyuubi form, hurt Sakura on a mission.

Tsunade looked back to the direction she came from then started tree hopping again to where Naruto dashed off to.

**--**

Sakura, Hinata, Michiko and Sasuke were in the same path both Tsunade and the blonde haired Chuunin went through. "Why on earth would Naruto react this way?" Sakura asked to no one in particular. "I'm guessing it was Akatsuki," Michiko answered, a serious look on her face. Hinata remained quiet and kept alert while Sasuke decided not to say anything after the word Akatsuki.

Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fists but still remained his cool façade. He followed the three girls as the four of them sprint towards the direction they guessed where Naruto was.

"I-I hope n-not," Hinata managed to whisper to herself.

**--**

The clone, that Tsunade made, was able to successfully reach the two assigned Jounins and informed that what she knows and what the real Tsunade wanted done.

The two Jounins nodded then the clone disappeared. "Looks like we have a mission to do," Kakashi sighed, closing his little orange book and placing it inside his pouch then signaling for him and his comrade towards the forest where the action was taking place. "Hai, Kakashi-sempai," Yamato said as they both disappeared to their destination.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Onee-chan and Onii-chan should send a **review **after **reading**!!

Chapter 8 is finally up! turns to chibi then started dancing

Chapter 9 will be made as soon as possible!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto, in his Kyuubi form finally stopped. Tsunade, following the young vessel also stopped, a good distance away from the Kyuubi vessel. There dust clouds everywhere, masking the view and the possible outside presence within the clearing; the Fifth can't seem to locate and pinpoint where the cause for Naruto's behavior is.

Dust clouds began to clear up and soon the blonde Hokage was able to see clearer. She wasn't all that surprised when she saw that the person behind all this mess was an Akatsuki member. She wasn't all that surprised that Itachi was under the coat, too.

**--**

She narrowed her almond colored eyes and began piecing together the bits of information she was able to gather around her surroundings upon following the blonde to this particular clearing.

The blonde woman was able to notice that only Itachi was there, on the other side of the clearing; she and Naruto were at the opposite side, the side coming from Konoha. She also noticed that Itachi was alone.

**--**

"Tsunade," Itachi called suddenly; the blonde Hokage flinched slightly in surprise. "You need not hide from me and Naruto," Itachi said, glancing towards where Tsunade was perched at, hiding behind the thick branches of the tree.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade spat, Itachi scoffed, "Shouldn't you know by now?" he countered. Tsunade took a surprising step back. She hasn't fully understood the situation yet.

**--**

Suddenly, Sakura and the rest came tumbling from the bushes then skidding to a stop at least ten feet away from Naruto and five away from Tsunade. All of them had a look of shock etched on their faces.

Sakura and Hinata glanced at the surroundings and finally noticing the usually hyperactive blonde with his sixth tail starting to appear, "Naruto!" both of the girls shouted in unison and in worry. "Itachi!" both Sasuke and Michiko hissed.

**--**

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked demandingly and angrily towards the eldest Uchiha. "And more importantly," Hinata added, "What have you done to Naruto?" all three girls yelled accusingly.

Sasuke remained quiet and began performing different sets of hand seals. And just as Itachi was about to say something sounds of birds chirping and an eerie glow of light came from behind the three girls. Sasuke looked up with his Sharingan on, three tomoes swirling dangerously, "Chidori!" he yelled as he charged towards his brother.

Time seemed to have stopped for a while before it played again in flashes…

_Flash_

_Naruto was on his way to the training grounds, since Jiraiya won't be able to train him, he'll just train himself and polish a few more moves for the next mission…_

**--**

_Flash_

_A kunai came out of nowhere and headed straight for Naruto's stomach, luckily, he was able to deflect it with a kunai of his own..._

**--**

_Flash_

_Itachi came out from the shadows and started angering the gullible blonde, telling him things that he should never know and doesn't want to know. After that, everything suddenly became blurry…_

**--**

_Flash_

_Naruto was running through the forests bordering the Hidden Village of Leaf… He felt a familiar presence behind him though he paid no heed to it…_

**--**

_Flash_

_He finally stopped at the clearing where Itachi was waiting, a voice in the back of his head kept saying that this was all a trap but he never gave that voice a chance to speak out…_

**--**

_Flash_

_He began hearing chirping noises and suddenly saw a blur of black and blue pass by, heading straight to Itachi… Suddenly, everything turned black though he could here the sound of voices and metal against metal…_

**--**

Itachi and Sasuke were having a brutal brawl, after five minutes into it and Michiko suddenly joined the battle unexpectedly and harshly. Who would've thought that the blue haired girl was that strong and was holding an unknown grudge against the elder Uchiha? Sasuke though didn't seem to mind the help Michiko was giving.

Tsunade was able to sneak up behind the distracted Kyuubi boy and was able to successfully knock him out. And since he was still in his Kyuubi form, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade wasn't able to aid the unconscious blonde; Tsunade was healing her hand, the same hand she used to knock out Naruto, seeing that it had a serious burn to it.

**--**

Sakura and Hinata felt helpless, they can't do anything to help either Naruto or Sasuke and Michiko. They stayed in the sidelines and watched over the fallen blonde boy. Sakura kept her attention to the battle between the three dark haired ninjas.

It's almost been two hours since Naruto was knocked out unconscious and the fight between the lone Akatsuki member and the two Konoha ninjas. It went on like forever, for Sakura.

**--**

Sasuke was preparing another Chidori strike while Michiko distracted the Akatsuki member. It hit Sakura that both Michiko and Sasuke were great fighting partners but she knows better than telling either Michiko or Sasuke about the whole 'team tag' thing.

**--**

As soon as Sasuke executed the Chidori, Michiko sidestepped away from Sasuke's target, positioned herself behind the unlucky victim and watched in a good distance away. She even did some hand seals of her own that made the earth around Itachi imprison his legs so that he couldn't move away.

Everybody anticipated for the final blow to actually hit the target. Saskue was nearing the shocked state of his older brother; Itachi didn't expect the final blow of his younger brother to be this fast but what did he expect from the training Sasuke put up with the Snake Lord at Sound.

The raven haired teen was already a meter away from Itachi when his target disappeared in a puff of smoke. Michiko's hold on the supposed to be dead Akatsuki member vanished as soon as the smoke cleared when Sasuke ran passed the spot.

**--**

Everybody's eyes went wide; since Michiko's spot was behind where Itachi was supposed to be, Sasuke was now charging at Michiko. Luckily for both of them, Kakashi and Yamato appeared at the clearing and Kakashi was able to change Sasuke's course by ramming him on the side and sending him flying to the mountain side near the area.

Kakashi disappeared then reappeared beside his former student, checking for any major injuries he might've received upon impact with the mountain. Sasuke was coughing but only because of the smoke. After coughing though, he went to Michiko, checking if she was okay since she suffered from shock leading her to collapsing.

**--**

Yamato, Tsunade and Hinata were dealing with getting Naruto back to his usual obnoxious form whilst Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were managing Michiko's unconscious body.

It wasn't long until Tenten and Ino came into the clearing and managing to help with both Michiko's and Naruto's state.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **People! Don't forget to leave a **review **and make the writer **happy **which will make her want to **write more **which results to an **update**! So don't forget!

Chapter 9 is done as hoped for.

Sorry for the long wait… I just finished the chapter and I'm already halfway through the tenth! So expect for an update soon!

Mimi out!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 10**

After two days of lying in the hospital, Michiko finally woke up. She jolted upright from her previous position and started panting. Her state of mind was still jumbled from the past events but her physical status was stable, except for her erratic breathing.

She ran a hand through her dark blue hair and sighed. The blue haired girl drank the glass of water that was conveniently placed near her bedside. When she looked up though, she dropped her glass causing it to shatter and spill its contents on the floor.

**--**

There, on the other side of the room was none other than the S-class missing nin, Uchiha Itachi. Her eyes widened, she was about to scream when Itachi came from behind her and clamped her mouth shut.

Michiko tried to struggle against the missing nin's grip but to no avail. She heard hurried footsteps from outside her room, coming towards her direction. She felt a wave of pain and everything went black.

**--**

_Sakura's P.O.V_

It was the second day of Michiko-chan's stay in the hospital; she still hasn't waked up since our encounter with Itachi.

"_It's always his fault," _I thought, my Inner agreed with me, _"__**HE was the reason why Sasuke-kun left and now it's also HIS fault that Michiko-chan's in the hospital suffering from severe shock and trauma!!" **_

**--**

I was on my way to Michiko-chan's room, to do my usual check up on her. I heard a crash from her room and I quickened my pace towards her room. I was getting even more worried by the minute, troubling thoughts and assumptions started filling my mind. I was practically jogging by the time I reached her room.

Since it was already night and she wasn't awake, the lights were turned off. I turned it on and gasped; one of my assumptions was right: Michiko-chan's gone.

**--**

I ran over to her bed, checking for anything that was out of the ordinary. I was over reacting; maybe she was in the bathroom. I checked the bathroom, nothing. Okay, so she's not in her room, not under the bed, not in the closet (I'm desperate enough to check) and she was definitely in the bathroom. I started to panic and called for Tsunade-shishou.

But before I left the room, I noticed something, a drop of blood. I was assuming it was Michiko's since her glass of water broke but since she was on the bed she couldn't have cut herself. So, then who's blood is it?

**--**

I gave out a frustrated groan, I'll worry about it later; I still had to find Tsunade-shishou and tell her about the situation.

I left the room and practically ran through the hospital then out and headed for the Hokage Tower, knowing fully-well that Tsunade-shishou was probably drinking again instead of doing the already growing stacks of papers on her desk.

I jumped up the stairs, not wanting to waste any more time and barged into Tsunade's office. Normally, I was against slamming into the room but considering the case, I would make an exception.

**--**

I woke Tsunade up. Great, now she'll be cranky; but I didn't mind, one she'll hear the Michiko-chan's name accompanied by the word missing she'll be sober in no time.

I blew a strand of my pink hair away from my face, "Tsunade-sama!"

**--**

_Normal P.O.V_

The blonde Hokage's head shot up then uttered a big yawn, "Wha-?" Tsunade muttered unintelligently, rubbing her eyes away from sleepiness.

Sakura couldn't wait any longer and banged her hand on her teacher's table, surprising the blonde woman in the process.

**--**

Tsunade became sober and fixed herself, "Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked in genuine worry and curiosity. Sakura shifted uneasily but took a deep breath, "Michiko-chan's missing and she's nowhere to be found; I've checked everywhere in the hospital where she could've hidden but I didn't find her; she wasn't in the bathroom either," Sakura said. Note that she said all of that in one breath.

It took some time for Tsunade to digest the information her former student had just said. She then pondered on possible scenarios that might've happened.

**--**

She proceeded to rub her temples, "Are you sure she isn't anywhere in the hospital?" the blonde Hokage asked. Her pink haired former student nodded. Both Tsunade and Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

"Where could she have gone off to?" Tsunade asked out loud. Sakura held her head, "I don't know."

Sakura and her former sensei discussed scenarios that might've happened as to why Michiko's gone missing. It was already dawn and Tsunade decided to call for the Rookie 9, Michiko's and Gai's team. Tsunade also called for their jounin senseis and Yamato, as well as Jiraiya.

**--**

Tsunade broke the news to the ninjas in the room. They (Naruto, Ino and Lee) even shouted outrageous things that would only add to the noise that filled the room. The senseis went up the Hokage and began discussing rescue operations. Naruto, Ino and Lee kept shouting profanities at one another. And the others were either silent, in deep thought, or discussing ways on how to either shut the three noisy ninjas up or about the situation at hand.

In the back of their heads they all knew that whoever did this was Akatsuki. But they still couldn't find any motive as to why they would want Michiko when all of them knew that it was Naruto they were after.

**--**

_Michiko's P.O.V_

Feeling cold, I groaned as I opened my eyes. The instant light filtered I began to panic; I jolted upright, suddenly remembering the few previous events before I passed out. I began to shake in realization and by breathing hitched…

_Flash_

Those red eyes were looking at me with sheer loath. I felt dead as stone; I couldn't move, so I can't look away…

**--**

_Flash_

I heard a crash; it was probably the glass of water I was holding…

**--**

_Flash_

I was about to scream when a hand, a cold hand, covered my mouth ruining the chances for me to scream for help…

**--**

_Flash_

I began to struggle against HIM but to no avail… I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my neck and everything went black…

**--**

I was practically gasping for some air to get into my lungs. The rush of adrenaline started to take its toll. I had to get out here. It's not safe. I need to go home.

I need to get back to Konoha. I need…

**--**

What I desperately need is,_** "Help."**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **

**Mimi: **Poor Michiko-chan; I hope she'll be okay.

**Sakura: **How can she be okay?

**Ino: **She's WITH Akatsuki!!

**Hinata: **I hope she gets home safely…

**Naruto: **Let me at 'em (Itachi)!! I'll tear him to pieces!!

**Lee: **May Naruto-kun's youth inspire us!!

-both Lee and Naruto dash off to… Kami-sama knows where-

-the remaining girls sweatdrop-

**Mimi: **Anyways..! Kindly do the honors…

**Sakura, Ino and Hinata: **Don't forget to **r**ead and **review**!!

(sorry for that… it's was a random thought… XD)


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 11**

Back in Konoha heads are apparently rolling... no, not because of death but because of the chaos.

Tsunade has been barking orders to every ANBU available, ordering them to search the borders for anyone or anything that is a further threat to the village. Neji lead a search party to search for their missing kunoichi, Michiko.

--

Sasuke was forced, along with Naruto, Hinata and Sakura to stay in the village. They were restricted from the search party; they were still emotionally unstable…that wouldn't serve well for the team.

"Tsunade-shishou, we _have _to go!" Sakura pleaded her former mentor. Tsunade looked haggard; her office was empty aside from her, papers, sake and the four seriously emotional unstable ninjas.

--

Hinata was on one of the chairs, she was still in deep thought about the sudden events. Sasuke was leaning on a wall, his arms folded and was also in deep thought; he was thinking of reasons as to why Itachi would kidnap Michiko.

Naruto was in a corner sulking, his persistence led him to having a big lump on his head, courtesy of Tsunade. Sakura had both her hands on her former mentor's desk. Her eyes were watery and her face was a dark shade of pink, her frustration and trying to stop her tears not helping her state.

--

"You know very well, Sakura, that I cannot do that," Tsunade replied firmly, intertwining her fingers together and professionally placing her chin above her hands. The blonde Hokage closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again when Sakura spoke up again but was cut off by Hinata.

"W-we just w-want t-to help," Hinata said shakily, her head still down, with her bangs covering her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto looked up and Sakura turned to look at her fellow kunoichi.

Tsunade sighed exasperatedly, "In that state," she said as she leaned back on her chair, "You'll just prolong the time allotted for the search," she continued as she got a bottle of sake and drank it in one gulp.

--

Before anyone could object a medic nin came in a puff of smoke, holding a clipboard with at least ten pages in it. The ninja's attention turned from their village leader to the newly arrived medic nin.

"Hokage-sama, we took a sample of a blood drop from Michiko-san's room," the medic nin said handing the clipboard to the blonde leader, "And we confirmed that it belongs to no one in the village; and it definitely doesn't belong to Michiko-san's."

--

There was silence as Tsunade flipped through the pages of the clipboard. Suddenly tension filled the room and Tsunade's eyes went wide. Naruto and the others noticed this, "Baa-chan/Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade didn't reply but instead, "Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke, leave the room," she ordered rather urgently. The four ninjas didn't complain but hesitated to leave the room.

--

Once outside Naruto stuck his ear on the wall, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke did nothing to stop the blonde. They knew that Tsunade already put up a genjutsu around the room to prevent Naruto from hearing anything.

"What would make Tsunade-shishou order us out of the room if the information is concerning Michiko-chan?" Sakura can't help but ask out. Sasuke kept quiet. "Maybe it's too confidential for us to know about it," Hinata reasoned.

"But it concerns Michiko-chan! She has to tell us! We have to know!" Naruto pointed out frustrated. Hinata jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice. Sakura gave Hinata a comforting pat on the back, signaling her that she got the wrong idea.

"I can't hear anything!" Naruto shouted as he withdrew from his place from the wall. Sakura sighed, "Naruto, you should know by now that Shishou set up a genjustu," she said. Naruto frowned and sat with his legs crossed and started thinking.

About what; nobody knows and I doubt that Sasuke, Sakura _and _Hinata would _want _to know.

--

Neji stopped, causing the team to also stop. "Hey! Why'd we stop?" Ino called out as she halted as well.

The Hyuuga prodigy activated his bloodline technique and scanned the area. He held out three fingers and pointed to the west, signaling that there were three unknown people to that direction. "They must be on a lookout because they're not moving," Neji announced. After five minutes though, they headed out once again.

--

"I can't sense her presence anywhere," Ino and Tenten irritably said. "This is troublesome," Shikamaru added.

"We mustn't give up! We must find Michiko-chan's youthfulness and bring her back to our youthful Konoha safely!" Lee energetically said. Everybody, except Neji groaned. "Why is he here again?" Ino whispered to Tenten, "He wanted to come along," the weapons mistress shrugged it off, since Lee was her teammate she was used to Lee's…weird…choice for words.

--

Apparently, Neji's team, consisting of him, Shikamaru, Sai, Ryosei, Tenten and Ino has been travelling for about eight hours now. They were assigned to find Michiko or at least find out her whereabouts.

And they weren't progressing, they still haven't found Michiko or any leads about to where she might be.

They were given the time of 48 hours to search around and find any leads there might be on to where Michiko could be or could have been. Luckily for them, they found a camping site and it was positive, according to Ryosei that his teammate has been here not too long ago.

--

_Michiko's P.O.V_

It's been almost 16 hours since I was abducted.

It was freezing cold, not to mention I wanted to just go home. I can't help but to crawl into a ball under the thin sheet of cloth in the bed in my "chamber".

There weren't any windows so I wondered how this room would become cold. There was only one door, with a vent. The only light there was in here was just a candle on an end table near her bed.

The candle gave out an eerie glow around the room as to why I keep trying to hide myself deeper into the bed.

--

I was, and still am, scared like hell. I have no idea where I am, I guessed it was probably Akatsuki headquarters and in realization as to where I'm most probably am, I'm most probably in the same area in which the most wanted and most dangerous ninjas are at. Now, I'm scared like hell.

"I have to get outta here," I whispered to myself. I tried to think positive, _"The others must be on their way."_

--

I sensed an incoming presence, even though it was professionally hidden. I closed my eyes and performed a jutsu to myself, making me feel nothing; or rather I made myself fall asleep, very fast. Just in time too, because the person, who or whatever it is, just entered the room.

"Psh. I can't believe Itachi-san went through all the trouble for this kid," I heard a feminine voice say. It must be Konan, the only female member of the Akatsuki. She must be good if she was able to be a member of the Akatsuki. I felt her gaze on me, as if she was checking to see if I'm still alive. I heard the door close and her footsteps fading away.

I released the jutsu and sat up, though my presence is quite faint around here, with all the strong chakra waves emitting from the members of the Akatsuki I bet they could _hear _my heart beating; it was practically going through the roof!

--

I tried to stay calm and think of positive things but there was absolutely nothing about this situation that I could think of that would be classified as possitive. _"Where are they?" _I asked sharply to myself as I looked at the door where Konan came in and out of.

I also can't help but imagining the rescue team bursting through the door and sweeping me off the bed, running as fast they can to go back to Konoha with me in their possession.

A sigh escaped my lips as my eyes roamed around the confined room I was held in. Then I noticed something from the corner of my eyes and I can't help but gasp…

--

_With Neji and the rescue team_

The team was hopping from one tree to another, very cautiously. They just found the Akatsuki hide-out. Though they hid their presence skillfully, they knew that the Akatsuki members would still be able to sense them.

Ryosei confirmed that he could sense Michiko's presence inside the hide-out but apparently, it was faint. Neji's guess was that with all the Akatsuki members with their strong chakra waves, Michiko's chakra got covered with the members'.

--

Sai sent out an ink made eagle and had it scout the area of which the hide-out was at. Shikamaru on the other hand was beginning to plan out what they could do in order to save Michiko. Neji was busy making a brief message addressed to the Hokage to let her know that they were able to find Michiko and that they're in the process of saving her.

Neji's eagle, a real one, was summoned and was ordered to go straight for Konoha, specifically the Hokage Tower. As soon as Neji's eagle was airborne, Sai's eagle came back and the ink used for the eagle turned into a map when it touched Sai's scroll.

--

Sai, Shikamaru and Neji began planning on their tactics for the rescue while Ryosei was looking towards the sky, his mind deep in thought. Ino and Tenten began double-checking the materials like their weaponry and medicines.

While Ino and Tenten fix their things and made sure that their hair was in order, they talked for a while, "I bet Ryosei-san is thinking about how Michiko-chan is doing," Ino commented. "Well he is Michiko-chan's teammate; besides, I think he and Michiko-chan are close," Tenten replied. Ino rolled her eyes, "Michiko-chan's close with everybody."

--

Tenten shrugged then noticed a light coming from a small hole in a wall on the Akatsuki's headquarters. Tenten informed Ino and the others about her discovery but Neji strictly told the rest that it isn't safe and that they shouldn't do anything than might give them away. Tenten and Ino sighed but followed orders.

"I wonder how Sakura-chan and the rest are doing back home," Ino can't help but wonder aloud. Nobody got to comment or say anything because all of the sudden Shikamaru faced the team and discussed the plan he, Sai and Neji were able to come up with. Everybody listened carefully and nodded their heads in agreement and understanding.

--

_At Konoha; at the Hokage Tower_

Tsunade was about to take a sip of her sake when she heard a tapping on her window. Shizune, being closest to the windows opened the window and let the eagle in. Tsunade recognized it as Neji's eagle. She read the small paper message attached to the bird's leg and was half surprised. The message said:

Hokage-sama,

We found Michiko, as suspected, we found her at the inner part of the Akatsuki's base.

We're here right now and are planning on how to rescue Michiko.

-Neji

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **I am uber (super..said in a cute way :) sorry for not being able to update for a very, very long time.

I know you might've heard this excuse before but you know, being a student…with exams coming up (I just wanted to finish at least one chapter on one story before I study 24/7).

Again, I'm sorry for this. But in a good way, I made this chapter longer than the usual so that..well as a goodie..I didn't want the chapter to end yet so..yeah… I would hopefully update next week..hopefully also the other stories too.

**Read and Review to make the author want to update more!! ;**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 12**

Neji already had the plan formulated in his mind, with the further assistance from Shikamaru. The Hyuuga was sure that by now the Hokage already got his message. They were on standby until they receive further notice if they should proceed with the plan or if they'll get ordered by the Fifth to come back home and form a different plan.

Shikamaru noticed the hesitance from the Hyuuga, "Contemplating on whether or not we should go and rescue her or retreat back to Konoha is something that isn't going to happen, Neji," the brown haired Nara said. "We should just go right now," Ino insisted. "Michiko might be in deeper trouble; remember, she's not alone in there," Tenten said, backing up what her blonde friend said to persuade Neji to take the plan in action.

"It's best if we wait for further instructions," Neji said painfully- he knew that they should be saving Michiko by now but he wanted to be sure that the note got to the Fifth and that he needed the go signal.

- - - - -

"Neji, our mission was to find any leads to Michiko- we've done exactly that and it lead us to her," Ino said, putting a hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder, "And other than that, our mission is to rescue Michiko from her captors," Tenten added, holding Neji's hand and squeezing it. Neji's closed eyes opened, he sighed, giving in to the two girls' persuasions.

He turned to Sai, "We need someone to contact the other rescue squads," he told the boy. Sai nodded, pulling out his scroll and drew an eagle or two which came to life. Neji had the notes ready and tied them to the ink-eagles' legs. Sai instructed the eagles to search for any of the nearest rescue teams and give them the note as soon as possible.

- - - - -

As soon as the eagles were airborne the group headed out. Then suddenly a bomb was activated and exploded, causing everything and anyone in the path to be blown away, with damage inflicted. It was uncalled for, and to be more suspicious, Neji has scanned the area for about five times and he didn't detect anything other than their empty surroundings- he didn't and was sure that there were no traps in the area. But he was proven wrong when they were caught off guard by the blast and was sent a good ten or fifteen meter away from the Akatsuki hideout.

"You didn't actually think that it would be as easy as that to find and get into our base did you?" a voice called out. There was smoke everywhere so the team didn't know where it came from. They stuck together, better to have each other in sight and in reach rather than getting picked off by whoever was out there. Ino was trembling but of course she didn't want to admit it.

You would get scared too, if you were dealing with high-classed, dangerous, armed and lethal enemies. And not to mention it was at their base, giving them an even more disadvantage- it was frightening. The boys were tough, of course- they wouldn't want to appear weak to their teammates and especially to their enemy (or enemies).

Neji did a quick scan of their perimeter but his unspoken question was answered by their enemy. "I'm the only one here right now- the other's are inside." The team- especially Neji, Shikamaru and Ryosei- could practically feel that their 'play mate' was smirking and finding their situation amusing right now.

"We stick to the plan," Neji said, in a volume that only his team could hear. He saw his teammates' nods and nodded himself. "Shikamaru, make another plan- not connecting to any of our earlier ones, just for _him_," Neji whispered to Shikamaru, who nodded and began analyzing.

Ryosei made a barrier around them- a technique that only their team (him, Sumiteru and Michiko) know- and surrounded around them, making them temporarily safe from the explosive activities occurring outside the barrier. Seems like their 'friend' really wanted to play, he's been throwing different sorts of bombs at their general direction- he too was a bit off because of the smoke.

- - - - -

"I can't believe Sumiteru isn't here," Ryosei said under his breath, Sumiteru was exceptionally good with bombs, so is he but Sumiteru would always beat him with his record timing. Tenten looked warily at the maroon haired boy, "I'm sure he's missing out on a lot of fun," she said, chuckling nervously. Ryosei glanced at her then sighing, "It's just that, he's better than me when being put under pressure," he admitted. Tenten looked at Ryosei with disbelief, "I'm sure that you two have the same record," Tenten said, trying to cheer up the maroon haired boy. "Thanks…I guess." "No problem."

- - - - -

"Alright, here's the plan," Shikamaru started, "Ryosei, you stay at the back and inform us whether or not Michiko's presence is still in the base- she might be transferred to another location, with all the commotion going on here. And do your best in keeping the shield up."

"Tenten, you are to stay with both Ino and Ryosei- you're going to be their defense. Since Ino will be occupied with any injury that may occur in the battle and with Ryosei with the shield and with keeping an eye out for Michiko's movements you're going to be their defense, make sure that nothing or no one gets near them- I'm sure you feel the same way.

Ino, you have to stay with Tenten or with Ryosei. Since you're the only one with the best knowledge with medical skills- other than Ryosei-, you're going to be the medical ninja here. You have to keep an eye out for anyone of us getting hurt; we'll be relying on you to heal us.

Sai, you have to send out scouts or whatever and have them scout every possible area where we can breach in. And send some to the inner parts of the base- as far as you can get. After which, you can assist us with beating the crap out of these people who took our Michiko.

And Neji will be with me trying to stop this bomb raiding idiot from throwing any more of those troublesome bombs while I look for any openings that we can squeeze through."

The team nodded, understanding every word Shikamaru has said and positioned them as planned. Sai unrolled another scroll and started drawing, Neji activated his Byakuugan and Shikamaru already had kunais ready to fling at the enemy target. Tenten and Ino stood side by side with Ryosei in the middle. The maroon haired boy was busy with concentration- he was trying to hold the shield up as well as trying to search for Michiko's movements in the base.

- - - - -

_With Michiko; her P.O.V_

I turned to meet a pair of red eyes, Itachi was there in the corner of my 'room' and he was smirking. I gasped but then twirled around at the sound of the exploding bombs outside the base. My brows furrowed, it might be someone from Konoha…or at least someone that might have a motive to rescue me.

I didn't seem too hopeful, with Itachi guarding me right here it would be even more impossible to escape. I heard a low chuckle and that hit a nerve, "Foolish people, they've just met their demise." Okay, now _that _hit a nerve. My fists clenched tightly, keeping myself from punching that smirk from that face.

"Looks like you wouldn't be going anywhere soon, imoutoou," the elder Uchiha muttered before leaving the small room and locking it of course. My eyes were screwed shut as I but my lips shut. I punched the nearest thing to me, which happened to be the wall near the bed.

The area on which received the blow crumbled, leaving a dent- a very deep dent- against the wall. Smoke lingered in the room from the crushed rock which made up the walls. I cursed, hissing, under my breath and let out an exasperated sigh.

- - - - -

Tch. He didn't even make an effort and yet he still managed to hit a nerve or two with just stating…as much as I would want to believe otherwise…facts. I shouldn't let him get to me- I've faced worse situations before…just not with high-ranked criminals.

Blowing strands of stray hair from her face she plopped down back on the bed, curling up into a ball and started to doze off. But of course she couldn't sleep; the cold was making her uncomfortable and with the explosions outside it only made it harder for her to go to sleep. She wished that Sumiteru or Ryosei was there, she even wished that Kiba would be the one to save her from this darkness that's consuming her. A girl could only hope right?

- - - - -

_In Konoha, with Tsunade_

"First the blood results…at least now there's some good news," the blonde Hokage muttered. She still hasn't let the emotionally unstable ninjas in her office again. She was still busy with trying to sort things through, formulating theories on how _his _blood could possibly be found in the hospital. It worried her, "We should make sure security stronger at the borders and at the gates," Tsunade said out loud, looking at Shizune- who wrote down the memo and made sure that it'll get done.

Shizune was about to open the door when Kazumi came in bursting through the doors with Sumiteru close behind. The raven haired woman was surprised and jumped to Tsunade's side at once. Kazumi and Sumiteru came in rushed and Naruto with the others following behind, they all had the same anxious looks on their faces- Kiba was with them now, tagging along.

"Hokage-sama, is it true; about Michiko-chan?" Kazumi asked (more like demanded) as she slammed both of her hands on the desk of the Fifth Hokage. "We all due respect Tsunade-sama but we're just worried- we didn't know what was happening seeing that we just came back from a mission and…" Sumiteru trailed off when he noticed that the blonde Hokage was gravely silent.

- - - - -

All attention was on Tsunade, "Who?" both Kazumi and Sumiteru asked at the same time. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke waited for the answer to the question. Shizune gulped, Tsunade's eyes were closed- she was thinking very deeply as if trying to figure out the right words to say.

Almond colored eyes opened and glanced at the worried faces that were in front of her. She focused her gaze on the teammate and the leader of Team 18. Sumiteru looked worried and Kazumi looked just as bad, her gaze scanned the room- at the different faces in the room. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Hinata looked worried as well- everyone was.

"Akatsuki…"

- - - - -

_With Neji and the rest of the rescue team_

"There was a movement…but now nothing," Ryosei stated. Sweat was trickling down his face- he was deep in focus with the two tasks he was doing at the same time. Tenten would wipe it away every once in a while when she gets the chance to take a break from helping with destroying the incoming bombs that came their way. Ino was helping Sai since he got injured.

Neji and Shikamaru were still fighting through the barrage of bombs that kept coming. The one who was throwing the bombs was laughing maniacally- he was enjoying this.

- - - - -

No one could see clearly through all the smoke that was made by the explosives. It was a good thing Ino brought face masks; she gave one to each of the members of the team so that they won't smell the smoke too much. They would cough every once in a while though and as soon as the cough was heard Ino was there to check if there was anything wrong.

"There's no use," Sai muttered as he sent more scouts only to be destroyed by the bombs that was scattered all over the place. "There's always someone near Michiko- it wouldn't be easy if we were to get to her," Ryosei muttered as well. "We have to try."

- - - - -

Noting that the bombs were getting less and less, the smoke finally cleared up. They weren't at all surprised that it was the blonde Akatsuki member that was keeping them from intruding any more to the base. He had a smug smirk on but turned to surprise when he saw that the Konoha rescue team was still standing and unscathed.

A mutter of curses silently came out from the blonde Akatsuki member's mouth. Neji took the time to smirk. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Sai gave his usual smile, though it was like a "ha-in-your-face" smile. Peace didn't last long- Deidara started throwing his exploding creations at the Konoha team.

- - - - -

"This is getting annoying," Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru said simultaneously. They've been on battle mode with Deidara, once again, for the past hours. "It seemed so much easier back at the village!" Ino shouted as she dodged another of the blonde Akatsuki's clay bomb creation.

Tenten managed to get a pair of senbon needles to Deidara's legs. The brunette weapons mistress smirked, but the blonde Akatsuki only laughed out loud, "Do you really think two pieces of needles will actually stop me, yeah??" he shouted.

Tenten seemed like she was counting down, "It would if it had poison in it," was her retort. Everyone saw how Deidara's eye, the visible one, widened as he clutched both his legs as he fell onto his knees. "You little!" were his last words before he collapsed, out cold on the grounds of the Akatsuki lair.

The brunette weapons mistress grinned victoriously as she sent another three or five kunais at the blonde Akatsuki's corpse to make sure he got enough of the deadly home-made poison Tenten has on her weapons. The whole team, except for Neji, Lee and Ryosei, cringed when the weapons mistress started laughing maniacally, "And you said you couldn't be stopped!" she laughed, twirling three kunais on her right hand, making some of her teammates cringe even more.

- - - - -

Ryosei finally got the chance to deactivate his barrier and automatically Neji and Sai jumped to where Deidara's corpse was lying. Ino followed suit. The three made a big fire, consuming the corpse of the dead blonde Akatsuki, "This should keep you away, once and for all," Ino muttered as she added more fire consumable things to make the fire stronger.

Shikamaru, Lee, Ryosei and Tenten were still where they were, huddled up- discussing a tactic they can use for Michiko's rescue. Lee was being optimistic, "We can always just run in, grab her and run out!" he shouted. The others just groaned.

- - - - -

_Michiko's P.O.V._

"W-what are you still doing here? I thought you left," my frail voice came out, _"__**So much for the aggressive and accusing tone**__," _I thought- and what inner Michiko said- as I mentally slapped myself on the head. My outer self however, was trying not to cower away from Itachi's figure. The figure smirked, "I was just here to check on you, imoutoou," a deep voice replied.

"That's a laugh," my voice came out stronger, good thing. My sarcastic laughter stopped and my face turned to impassive, a habit I seemed to have picked up from Sumiteru, "I am not your "little sister"," I said. It was Itachi's turn to laugh out, "Now that was funny," he said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes.

- - - - -

"What do you want?" I asked irritably, still not comprehending his joke or something. Itachi's laugh came to an abrupt end. I stopped myself from gasping when he suddenly disappeared from the corner of the room and reappeared on the edge of my bed, not too far from where I was sitting up.

"I told you, imoutoou, I'm just here to check up on you- it's not a crime," he said- a grin plastered on his face. My mind suddenly stopped processing anything and everything but the information he just gave me, I didn't even know I was speaking my thoughts, "You're…my…brother?" I was in the state of shock and horror.

- - - - -

The elder Uchiha slapped his hand on his forehead, "Technically, no- you're not. We're not blood-related."

Relief rushed to me in big rolls of waves, "Then why on earth are you calling me your little sister if I'm not?" I asked, clearly not understanding anything at all. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "I thought you were smarter than this- smarter than otoutoou that's for sure," he said in a somewhat regrettably way.

"Well I'm sorry if we all can't be prodigies like you!" I said in rage, feeling insulted. I only heard a sigh from the elder Uchiha. I was getting even more irritated, "You haven't answered my question," I pointed out, a frown on my face.

The elder Uchiha got up, and smirked at me- which made me even more annoyed, "You'll find it out sooner or later."

Those were his last words before opening the door and exiting the room. I was left there on the bed, still sitting up, still a bit scared from the realization of where I am, annoyed at Itachi's sudden reappearance in the room and now baffled at what he could've meant and the echoing question in my head, _"Imoutoou?"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Okay, thanks for being patient with me, here's Chapter 12- I'm sorry if it took forever. Life's been hectic. But I reassure all of you that I'll be updating again soon enough.

Please Read && Review, people! It motivates me to write faster! *grins* Tell me what you think of the story so far, mm'kay?


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 13**

_Naruto's P.O.V_

"_Dammit, everyone's so worried about what could be happening to Michiko-chan right now!! Why can't baa-chan just let me and Sasuke-teme handle that damned Akatsuki on our own and get the job done??" _I thought as me and the others waited for baa-chan to tell us who the hell took Michiko-chan.

- - - - -

I heard Sasuke-teme sigh in annoyance- his patience was running thin. He couldn't complain about it, he felt the same thing, "Tsunade-baa-chan just tell us who took Michiko-chan and let us save her ourselves!" I yelled, not taking any more of the silence.

Sighs escaped from the mouths of baa-chan, Sakura and Michiko-chan's sensei- Kasumi-sensei I think was her name. Then I heard an incoherent mutter from Michiko-chan's teammate, Sumiteru- he suddenly reminds me a lot of Sasuke-teme- and an annoyed sigh from Sasuke. I didn't hear any reaction from Hinata-chan though- she just remained quiet, as usual.

- - - - -

"It can't be helped," Tsunade-baa-chan said, finally breaking the silence. All of the attention- even mine- went back to her, "You all have the right to know, and you're all just going to figure it out anyway- sooner or later."

"We choose now!" I yelled, still feeling impatient. I even earned another bonk in the head from Sakura-chan. I just ignored her and kept my composure as best as I could as I slammed my hands down on baa-chan's table. Baa-chan and I had a slight glaring contest- much like the ones I had with Sasuke-teme- before I spoke up again, my voice still loud and demanding.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" I managed to say. Tsunade-baa-chan's frown just got deeper as she irritably flicked my nose with her fingers, "Ow!!" I staggered back, then somehow managing to fall on my back.

I heard a sudden shuffle and light footsteps coming towards me, "Naruto-kun!" I heard Hinata's worried voice, _"She's always worrying about me- even if I didn't notice it sooner..." _I thought as she helped me up. "Arigato, Hinata-chan," I whispered to her as we both got up. I swore I could've seen a new shade of red appear on her face- it was so cute.

- - - - -

_Normal P.O.V_

All the time Hinata and Naruto had their moment, the others just watched silently, "Dobe," Sasuke muttered, a small smirk on his face as he shook his head slightly. The pink haired girl whispered a, "Lucky!" as she smiled fondly at the two nins. Kiba rolled his eyes, as did Sumiteru. Kasumi also smiled at the two ninjas, "How cute," she muttered quietly. Even Tsunade was eased of some grief from the scene before her, _"I hope those two would just get together soon,"_ she thought.

The relief from the tension only lasted for a few minutes until everything got straightened up again. Everyone then went from relaxed to edgy in a matter of seconds as they still waited for the big announcement of the culprit of the blood drops from Michiko's hospital room.

A deep sigh was released from the fifth Hokage, she looked weighed down by the stress of the information on her, and she knew the consequences of this given information if she were to speak of it to this group of trusted ninjas.

- - - - -

She eyed Sasuke first, giving him a silent warning- beforehand. The youngest Uchiha nodded silently as well, he mentally prepared himself- the others didn't notice the slight exchange from the two, or so he thought.

She then eyed Naruto- silently telling him to watch his future actions- he seemed to have noticed the exchange of glances from Tsunade and Sasuke- the blonde haired nin nodded silently as he could.

- - - - -

There was still a moment of silence, "Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura prompted.

"Onegai, Hokage-sama," Kasumi practically begged as she placed one hand flat on the Hokage's desk and one fist placed on her chest, where the heart lies, her eyes filled with concern for her student.

Stalling for three more minutes, she finally caved in, "It's Uchiha Itachi."

- - - - -

_With the Rescue Team_

"So it's settled then?" Ryosei asked, looking away from the team and over to the Akatsuki base- the others only nodded. He narrowed his eyes when he sensed something off, "They're moving her," he said. The others cursed, "Some of them are also coming our way," he warned.

The two girls whimpered, "Not again- we need more time to get ready!" Ino exclaimed in a worried tone, no one looked at the blonde girl- they all knew what they were getting themselves into. They all had serious faces on, "Well, let's stop standing here like idiots and get a move on!" Lee shouted, running off- doing his part for the plan and the mission.

- - - - -

"Hang in there, Michiko-chan," Tenten muttered as she followed behind Neji, following Lee's lead. All of them entered the unknown territory before them- then splitting up into three groups.

Neji lead the first group- his group consisting of Lee, Tenten and himself, forming their original team. Second team was Shikamaru's and Ino's and lastly there was Ryosei's and Sai's team. They all headed to different paths in the structure, each of them checking each room for any signs of their comrade, Michiko.

- - - - -

"Damn it!" the lazy genius suddenly says when he and Ino stumbled upon where Michiko's previous room was. He contacted the other teams, using the headsets they had in use. Ino was looking through the room, looking for anything that Michiko left behind- or any of the Akatsuki- to help her find her current location, "_Not even a note or anything- it's spotless; someone cleaned up,_" she thought frustrated, "Yeah, this is Shikamaru- we found her previous room," he said, looking over to Ino who shook her head, "No signs or clue to where she could be now, though," he reported, "It's been cleaned," Ino added.

A crackle came from the other lines, "Okay, keep searching," Neji ordered, "I can sense her presence- not too far from where Sai and I are," Ryosei suddenly said, "Get over here, now!" Sai exclaimed as sounds of fighting was heard. The other two teams headed out- stopping whatever they were previously doing and sprinted over to where Ryosei and Sai were.

"_Michiko-chan!_" all of them thought, "_We're coming!_"

- - - - -

_At Konoha's Hokage Tower- Sasuke's P.O.V_

"What the hell?" I said aloud, voicing everyone's thoughts, "Why would he go after Michiko!?" I shouted angrily, hitting the wall near me, leaving a dent- the Hokage narrowed her eyes at me for my actions- but could she really blame me?

- - - - -

"_What the hell does that man want from me?_" I asked myself, "_And more importantly, why is he after Michiko? Wasn't he just recently after that baka?_" I grabbed my head, closing my eyes tightly- refraining myself from making anymore unnecessary actions in front of everyone, especially a certain pink haired girl

I mentally slapped my head, "_Why am I thinking about her! She means nothing to me; I shouldn't be caring at all what she thinks!_" I said to myself, regaining my composure, slowly.

- - - - -

"Are you done acting out?" I heard someone ask, it was from Sakura, "Hn," was my only response to that- I saw her glare at me, I ignored her though I felt something in me, couldn't tell what it was though, "_But I'm sure that it doesn't matter_," I told myself.

Looking around, everyone else was still silent, in shock with the news. The baka made the first comment with the news, "But...I thought they were after me?" he said unsurely, his brows furrowing, "Why are they after Michiko-chan now?" he continued, to ask- "_Heh, more like demanding_," I thought, mentally smirking at the blonde's actions.

"That's what we're trying to find out, Naruto," was all Tsunade said, I could tell that she was still stressed out with everything that's been happening so suddenly- just after I arrived and after the sudden appearance of my dear brother who was supposedly after my best friend and not someone going by the name of Yukiko Michiko.

- - - - -

My face suddenly showed the face of shock- everyone seemed to notice it and had their eyebrows risen at me. My eyes were still wide with the realization I just had. No way would he do that, no way- there's no other reason, though! He didn't just do this for fun...does things with a purpose- something that he would benefit from.

"That sick-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when someone cut me off, that someone being the Hokage of the village, "What is it Uchiha?" she said, her voice demanding, but he could trace some hint of curiosity in her voice.

I looked at everyone in the room, all those worried faces about what he had to say, "Does it involve Michiko-chan?" Hinata spoke, her voice soft but still audible. I looked at her, "I might know the reason why he took her," announcing it to everyone.

- - - - -

_With Michiko- her P.O.V_

I was deep in thought when someone grabbed me from my room, it definitely wasn't Itachi. The guy, as I presume, that was carrying me, who didn't even bother explaining his sudden intrusion, had black hair and he was wearing a mask- it had some weird design. I could tell that he was taking me to someplace else, but why?

- - - - -

"Where are you taking me? Who are you anyway?" I asked, finally voicing out my thoughts- I was getting really uncomfortable- not just because he was carrying me on his back and that he was going faster than a usual ninja runs, but also because of the unbearable silence, I've had enough of it thank you very much.

I only heard him grunt, "_Not a talker I see_," I thought. We turned another corner and then a familiar technique was chanted out, "Kakuu Kagai no Jutsu (Aerial Assault Technique)!"

My captor had to turn around, in order for me to be shielded, I was baffled, "_That was a nice thing to do_," she thought, "**That was because you have something these S-ranked Criminals want!**" my Inner suddenly said, "**It's his responsibility that you are under his protection and under that you won't escape!**" she added. I twitched, "_Some reasoning you have- I actually thought that he was one of the good guys; you just had to say about escaping_," I told her, "**Well of course! All of it is true anyway, no matter what happens!**"

- - - - -

After a short debate with my inner, I focused my attention to my savior...or rather, saviors. My heart leapt for joy, "Ryosei-kun!!"

Though my jubilant emotion suddenly turned sour when another Akatsuki member came by, "I'll take care of them- go and take her to Pain or something," the person said. I looked at him more closely, "Kisame!" I growled. I saw him smirk at me, "Go on!" he ordered and started fighting off Ryosei and Sai.

"No!" I screamed as my captor started going off again, leaving my saviors behind with the fish man, "Ryosei-kun!" I shouted helplessly as they disappeared from my sight. A few tears managed to fall from my cheek, "Please be safe," I whispered.

- - - - -

_With Sai and Ryosei_

Ryosei managed to stop Michiko and her captor from going any further- her captor even turned around to face them, keeping Michiko hidden behind him. The two Konoha ninjas narrowed their eyes when they saw Kisame come and mutter something to Michiko's captor. Sai managed to land a hit on the blue skinned man when he saw him smirk at Michiko.

The two Konoha ninjas' earphones crackled, "Is that Michiko-chan?" both Tenten and Ino asked in unison from their lines, "Is she okay?" the followed up, "Stall them!" Neji ordered, "She's here; we think so; we're on it- get over here, now!" Sai replied back.

Ryosei was about to leave Sai to Kisame, "Damn!" the maroon haired boy snarled, but he saw Michiko's captor run away.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Finally! An update! *grins* Sorry for taking forever...I'm having a small problem with Michiko-chan's relationship- who I should her up, that is. Should I go with the cannon pair- which is with Kiba-kun or should it be with Sumiteru-kun? Please tell me what you think or please visit my site and vote (I set up a poll)! I might be (I'm pretty sure) that I'll be able to update faster knowing the final pairings, it's very very important, ya know!

Anyway! Hope you liked the chapter! More to come soon! **Review **after ya Read okay? *grins*


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 14**

"Damn it!" Ryosei cursed again. The others, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru and Ino, just got to the battle site. The maroon haired boy was attacking Kisame non-stop while the others discussed a plan, "What's gotten into him?" Ino asked worriedly, looking over to the said boy with eyes of concern. Shikamaru felt a pang, "_I'm not jealous_," was all he kept telling to himself.

- - - - -

"Well, we found Michiko- but she got taken away," Sai said, "He's been like that ever since Michiko and her captor slipped away," he added, giving a worried glance of his own on the maroon haired boy. They all heard Neji sigh, "We need to distract Kisame," he muttered, "But Ryosei is already doing that- in fact it looks like he's winning the battle," Tenten said.

They all turned to Lee, knowing that he was going to say something about training and youth but he wasn't there. All of them furrowed their eyebrows, "Where'd he-" Neji was about to say but then was cut off my Lee's battle cry, "Gouken (Iron Fist Style Taijutsu)!" before going head on and attacking the blue skinned man.

- - - - -

Tenten took her chance, aiming at three vital points on Kisame, his neck, his stomach, and his chest. Her brown eyes squinted, waiting for the opportune time to release her deadly senbon needles, "Wait for it," she whispered.

Neji and the others were still discussing a tactic, "We should let Ryosei, Ino and you to go ahead and search for Michiko and her captor," Shikamaru muttered. The two only nodded, "I'll stay here, help these people out," he then said as Sai began his own attacks on the Akatsuki member.

- - - - -

Neji and Ino pulled Ryosei away, "Wait! Hold on! I gotta finish off this fish!" the maroon haired boy whined when he was pulled out of the battle, "Look, we have to go ahead and go after Michiko-chan and her captor!" Ino told the boy fiercely, "And I am not going to just wait here for you to finish off!" Ino added, the two boys with her cringed at her.

"You want her back don't you?" she cried, glaring at the two boys, "Y-yeah," the two muttered as they took off.

"Be safe Shikamaru!" the blonde haired girl called out as the turned to the corner where Ryosei remembered the captor with Michiko at hand turned to, "Yosh! Let's go!" Ryosei yelled as the three of them went after their two targets, "_Gee, he's just as loud as the Uzumaki_," Neji thought to himself as they turned to another corner, "Michiko-chan! We're coming!"

- - - - -

_With Michiko and her captor_

"I still don't know your name, you know," she muttered as she sighed, they were running for almost twenty minutes now, and other than the fact that she's worried about her teammate and her fellow Konoha nins, she was downright bored. Her captor only turned his head a little, to get a quick glance at Michiko, "It's Tobi."

"I haven't heard about you," the blue haired girl mumbled, "Who do you work with? You know, your partner?" she then asked. The masked man didn't answer right away, "Tobi works with Deidara-sempai," he said.

_Michiko's P.O.V_

"**What the hell? He's talking in third person? What kind of person does that?**" my Inner started rambling on. I paid no mind to her though, but she was right, "_What kind of person talks to others like that?_"

"**So, Tobi's his name, huh. Hey, ask for his last name- we might get some info on him when we get home!**" Inner me said, I looked at her like she was going insane, "_Oh yeah right, like he's going to tell me what his last name is_," I muttered to her. She only folded her arms, "**Its worth a shot don't you think? That way when we get home you could gather all the info Konoha has on this guy then when we meet him again, if we ever do, and then you'll know dirt about him and stuff!**"

I only sighed mentally at her, "_Whatever you say_," I replied. Looking back at my captor, "_I wonder what his face looks like, since he's hiding it under that mask_," I wondered. "**Probably a cute face, or a hideous one**," my Inner muttered, "_Hey! That's just mean!_" I told her. "**Oh come on! He's taking you hostage for crying out loud!**" she shot back at me.

My eyebrow rose at her, "_You do have a point there_," I said, "**Don't I always?**" she replied smugly, "_Don't push it_."

- - - - -

"How come you wear a mask?" I suddenly asked out loud, quickly covering my mouth when I just realized what I have just said. I was lucky though, he seemed to have chosen to ignore me, though it did tick me off a bit, "**How dare him! We just asked him a question! He can't go on ignoring us like that!**" my Inner said, enraged. I just sighed, audibly- for both my Inner and for Tobi to hear. They still didn't pay attention to me though, "_Thanks for noticing._"

- - - - -

_With Shikamaru and the rest_

"Ha!" Tenten cried as she shot the three senbon needles to the three vital points of Kisame, who cried out in pain- falling to his knees, "You little-" before Kisame could finish anything though Lee knocked him out, with his finishing blow, "That should teach you not to mess with the youth of Konoha!" he exclaimed victoriously.

- - - - -

Tenten walked over to Shikamaru, "Thanks for that, Shikamaru-san," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Shikamaru released his jutsu on Kisame, his shadow coming back to him, "No problem."

"Finally, I'm glad that's over with," Sai muttered. Shikamaru signaled all of them to come to him, which they all did, "We have to follow Neji's team who's gone ahead of us," he informed the three.

"Let's go then!" Tenten exclaimed, taking the lead with Lee following close behind, Sai then shrugged and started running off as well- Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome," before catching up with the others, "We're coming! We're coming!" was what both Tenten and Lee exclaimed.

- - - - -

_Back at Konoha_

"Then tell us, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing hold of Sasuke's collar and shaking him continuously. The others did nothing to stop the two of them, Sasuke's eyes were beginning to go blank, "Oi! Teme!" were the last things the young Uchiha heard before collapsing on the floor.

"Wh-what's going on? How come teme buckled like that?" Naruto practically yelled, "Hey teme! Wake up!" he began saying, shaking the young Uchiha awake.

The blonde haired boy began slapping the dark haired boy, "Sasuke!" Naruto kept calling his name, "Damn it! Wake up!" he then said. Sumiteru then approached, "Are you sure he isn't just faking it?" he asked cautiously, grabbing Sasuke's arm and searching for a pulse.

"There's a pulse," he muttered, standing up. Naruto began to become even more impatient, "Oi teme!"

- - - - -

Sakura wanted to get up and see if the young Uchiha was alright, "_I couldn't, I shouldn't…I won't_," she told herself, repeating it like a mantra. But the others in the room could tell, "_She's trying not to fall again._"

- - - - -

"Take Sasuke to the hospital- I'll treat him there," were Tsunade's orders. The ninjas in the room nodded, Naruto and Sumiteru heaved the Uchiha up, swinging his arms around their shoulders as they carried him to the hospital. Kiba followed close behind.

- - - - -

Hinata was patting Sakura's back, soothing her, "I-it's going to b-be okay, Sakura-chan," she said softly as Sakura tried to remain stable, trying her best to not let her feelings towards a certain dark haired boy show, "_I can't, not again,_" was what she told herself. "_I'll just end up hurt again, broken to thousands of pieces._"

She looked at the door where the men took Sasuke out, "_But I can't keep denying it, not that I could anyway,_" she thought. Tsunade, Hinata and Kasumi all noticed the pink haired girl turn her head, her attention to the doorway, "_Just go,_" they all thought. The two elder women shook their heads, Hinata was the one who voiced out, "Go after him," she said gently.

Sakura made no second thoughts, didn't look back at the three girls, she just stood up, and started running to the hospital, after the three boys, after the man she couldn't stop loving, the man she couldn't stop avoiding, "_Sasuke-kun!_"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **An update! *grins* Here's the fourteenth chappie! Hope you like it!

Naruto: Finally! Sakura-chan's back to her normal Sasuke-loving self again!  
Jecai: Yup! Good thinking Hina-chan!  
Hinata: I-it's no problem…  
Jecai: (whispers to Naruto) Ne, why don't you ask Hinata out yet? Take her out for some ramen!  
Naruto: But…doesn't that happen later on in the next chapter?  
Jecai: We'll see~  
Naruto: Oh come on!  
Hinata: What's going on?  
Naruto & Jecai: Nothing!!

Jecai: Well…until next time, minna-san!!

Naruto & Hinata: Please **REVIEW**!!


End file.
